¿DUELE?
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Se cuanto duele. fingir, sin poder hacer nada al respecto... cap 9! la pelea se lleva a cabo, Neji hace que Hinata cumpla su promesa...¿Podra ella resistir? Final!
1. ¿Duele?

**Un fic que se me ocurrió de la nada, en serio. Creo que le pondré continuación, porque aunque lo hice en media hora (creo) sin ideas al principio, terminó gustándome, pero creo que necesita mas. **

**¿Duele?**

_Dime, Neji…¿te duele cuando tus heridas no le importan a nadie?_

_¿Te duele cuando no voltean a verte aunque te hayas esforzado para lograr algo? ¿duele? Se lo que se siente, mas de lo que crees. ¿Qué gano con fingir que no me importa cuando la gente me trata mal? ¿Qué gano con aguantarme las ganas de llorar? ¿Qué gano con ser "fuerte"? una persona fuerte no es quien oculta sus sentimientos… es quien siente todo, pero luego de sufrir se levanta del suelo y sigue su camino con la frente en alto._

_¿Crees que no veo? ¿Qué no sé lo que es ser fuerte? _

_Caíste, te humillaron, pero te levantaste y continuaste con fuerza. Tú sabes como yo cuanto duele. Pero aun así, aun cuando so yo quien sufre ahora, tú no eres capaz de darme la mano siquiera. He entrenado y aun así no logro hacerme fuerte, como todos quieren que sea. _

-¡Kya!- Hinata siguió lanzando golpes con toda la fuerza que podía, contra un árbol que usaba para entrenar. Cayó al suelo un par de veces por la exagerada fuerza que usaba en sus técnicas, para desahogarse. Estaba muy presionada porque todos querían que se volviera fuerte para que estuviera al frente del clan.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se puso de pie y siguió hasta que ya no pudo moverse. Quedó tendida en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

Neji, que estaba en la mansión Hyuga, leía unos informes que tenia que entregar a la Tsunade. Empezó a llover y él se preocupó porque Hinata no había vuelto a casa.

Aunque la lluvia seguro duraría bastante, salió a buscarla a donde sabía que entrenaba siempre, el bosque.

Le alarmó verla tirada en el suelo, pero al ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y que poco a poco se ponía de pie, se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó a ella, que aun no lo había visto.

-¿Hinata sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? No debería exponerse, le puede hacer daño…volvamos a casa.

-No…tengo que…seguir entrenando…

-¿Es una broma? No puede continuar. Si se queda aquí enfermará y yo no tengo tiempo para cuidarla.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Neji onisan.

-No lo dije para ofenderla. Vamos a casa…

-¡No, Neji! ¡No quiero!

_¿Me llamó Neji? ¿Solamente Neji?_

-Pues vendrás conmigo quieras o no…Hinata.

Neji cargó a Hinata entre sus brazos, mientras esta forcejeaba para liberarse. Así hicieron el recorrido hasta la casa, y una vez allí, Neji la dejó en el piso y ella corrió hasta su habitación.

_¿Por qué soy tan débil? No puedo hacerlo…estoy tan mal._

Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y se secó el cabello. Descansó de tan arduo entrenamiento y trató de dormir.

En sueños sintió que alguien la observaba y se levantó alarmada a ver de qué se trataba, pero no había nadie.

DÍAS DESPUÉS…

-Neji onisan, vuelve a casa conmigo, está empezando a llover.

-No puedo, quiero entrenar.

-Pero te hará daño mojarte así.

-No…Hinata, me quiero quedar.

-Neji… ¿soy débil? Hace- La voz de Hinata empezó a romperse por los sollozos- hace unos días yo quería quedarme a entrenar y tu no me lo permitiste. Cuando quiero hacer algo por mi misma, cuando trato de esforzarme…cuando quiero realmente hacer algo peligroso que valga la pena…me lo impiden…y siento que lo hacen por que creen que no puedo hacerlo…por que creen que soy débil… ¡No soy débil! ¡Puedo hacer todo lo que tú, Hanabi, y hasta mi papá pueden hacer!

-Eres tan fuerte como tú pienses que puedes serlo. Yo no te impido nada. Eres tu y solo tu quien tiene que ponerme un hasta aquí. A mí y a quienes piensan que eres débil. No eres débil. Pero mientras no puedas demostrarlo, nadie lo verá y nadie te respetará. Eso lo aprendí por las malas.

Al decir esto, Neji se dio la vuelta y la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte. Neji caminaba de regreso y Hinata lo seguía en silencio.

-¿Duele?- Preguntó Hinata después de un rato largo de silencio.

-Todo. La cicatriz, la humillación, el no poder expresar lo que siento. Seguro crees que no comprendo lo que sientes. Si lo entiendo. El problema es que tú lo comprendas.

-No me gusta cuando hablas así. Eres tan frío. Me da miedo cometer un error cuando estas cerca.

-A mi me da miedo… cometer un error y dejar que alguien te haga daño.

Hinata se detuvo al escuchar esto. El sonido de la lluvia llenaba la calle desierta en la que solo se veían dos personas, que tenían en común mas de lo que creían.

-¿Por qué…?

-porque aunque seas fuerte, siempre necesitarás que estén a tu lado quienes te aman.

-Neji… ¿tú me amas?...

-…-

-Lo siento…yo…etto…no debí-Hinata dejó de hablar cuando vio que Neji se acercaba. La sujetó del mentón y la abrazó de la cintura…la acercó a el y la besó en los labios. Primero de manera suave, luego un poco más fuerte, presionando con sus labios los de ella.

-Yo te amo- al separase de ella, apenas si se dio cuenta de que la lluvia no dejaba de caer y que se estaban mojando aun mas.

-Neji…yo… ¡Yo también te amo!

-¡¿Y porqué lo gritas?!

-¡No lo se! Es que lo siento tan cierto, tan fuerte.

-¿todavía te sientes débil?

-No… me siento mejor.

-…-

-…-

-Tenemos que volver.

-Sí…vámonos.

EN LA NOCHE…

-¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí en el patio?

- no puedo dormir… ¿y usted?

-Nada… es que… ¿que le diré a mi padre si cree que aun no logro lo que esperan todos?.

-Lo harás.

Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Neji abrazó a Hinata y la volvió a besar. Se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta.

_Ya se que sientes como yo. Ya se que te duele tanto como a mí. Pero también se que me amas. Yo daría todo por ti y tu igual. Es lo que lo hace tan especial…_

_-_¿Qué haces, amor?

-Yo…escribo mi diario.

-¿puedo verlo?

-Claro.

Neji leyó algunas hojas de diario, incluidas las ultimas líneas escritas. Miró a Hinata, estaba avergonzada por mostrar tan especial cuaderno a alguien, pero Neji sonrió, tomó un lápiz y escribió.

_No necesitamos el dolor. No necesitamos ser fuertes. Nuestro amor lo es por nosotros. Te amo, Hinata._

En el momento en que se besaron de nuevo, tan profunda y amorosamente como lo hacían siempre… la lluvia comenzó a caer otra vez.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero continuar pronto. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Plazo

**¿Duele?**

**Capitulo dos**

**Plazo**

-Bien, hija, pero sabes que aun no es suficiente- Hiashi se dio la vuelta dejando a Hinata en el dojo, respirando trabajosamente y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, tratando de tranquilizarse luego de tan cansado entrenamiento.

-Padre…yo…esta bien, padre…me esforzare mas…

Hiashi ya se había ido y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Se dejó caer en el piso y cerró los ojos.

Alguien que estaba viendo la escena desde afuera entró y se paró junto a ella.

-Ponte de pie- le dijo fríamente y ella se negó.

-No seas caprichosa. No pudiste esta vez pero habrá mas oportunidades. Confía en mi.

-Lo hago…yo confio en ti….pero…has visto que para papá no es suficiente.- con pesadez ella se puso de pie y miro a su amado Neji a los ojos. Se abrazó a el y se puso a llorar desconsolada.

-Si las cosas siguen igual…el estará decepcionado de mi y…no podremos decirle que estamos juntos porque querrá separarnos…

-¡No! No digas eso nunca…no me importa que el no quiera, aunque sea a la fuerza voy a estar contigo. Ven, tienes que descansar, luego seguiremos entrenando.

Neji acompaño a Hinata hasta su cuarto. Ella sacó de un cajón una medicina, la cual aplicó con un algodón en las heridas que tenia en los brazos y que empezaban a sangrar horriblemente.

Neji le quitó el algodón y se dispuso a curarla el mismo. Hinata hacía gestos cada vez que la medicina entraba en contacto con sus heridas, le dolía, pero le dolía mas haber fallado otra vez.

-Lo hiciste bien, solo te falta un poco más…

-¿pero que tanto? Tu mismo has visto, nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente…estoy cansada de que me digan que solo un poco mas…yo se que en realidad me falta demasiado.

Neji terminó de curarla y ella se recostó, estaba muy cansada y cualquier movimiento parecia costarle trabajo.

Neji salió de la habitación, con un caminar algo pesado y con miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lentamente entró a la habitación donde sabia que estaría su tio.

-Neji…¿Qué haces aquí?- Hiashi estaba de espaldas a el, sentado frente a la ventana.

-Yo vine a hablar con usted.- dijo Neji firmemente y se sentó atrás de su tio. Este se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

-No sirve de nada que vengas a interceder por tu prima. Ya podrá intentarlo de nuevo, pero mientras tanto quiero que te dediques a ayudarla a entrenar y ya.

-No vengo a hablar por ella…sino de ella.

-dime…

-No le hemos dicho nada pero…hace mucho tiempo que su hija y yo estamos juntos…la quiero y ella también me quiere y si usted trata de interponerse no dude que peleare por ella. Le pediré matrimonio lo mas pronto posible.

Hisahi se quedo pensativo un rato y luego volvió a ver la ventana. Neji esperó pacientemente imaginando todas las posibles respuestas de parte de su tio. Pero de todas las quue pensó, ninguna se parecía a la que recibió.

-Neji, yo no pienso interponerme en nada. Me di cuenta desde hace mucho de que ustedes mantienen una relación distinta a la que todos pensábamos y creeme, yo veo esta unión con buenos ojos. Pero, como sabes, la situación de Hinata es bastante difícil. El consejo acaba de hablar conmigo y han establecido un plazo de tres meses para que Hinata se vuelva fuerte, de lo contrario, ella ya no será la heredera del clan.

-¿Entonces que propone usted?

-Esperar, Neji. Si el consejo se entera de lo tuyo con Hinata las cosas se pondrán peor, ya no van a querer aceptarla como líder del clan. Te propongo que esperes en lo que termina el plazo de tres meses. Cuando todo haya pasado, podrás proponerle matrimonio.

Neji analizó cuidadosamente la situación y cayó en cuenta. ¡tres meses! Era muy poco tiempo. ¿Qué podría hacer el por Hinata en tres meses?

Se puso de pie lentamente. Las piernas le temblaban y su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Se dio la vuelta y s dispuso a salir cuando Hiashi volvió a hablar:

-¿Sabe Hinata de tu intención de casarte con ella?

-No le he dicho nada.

- no le digas nada aun. Pero dile lo del plazo y que venga a verme luego de la cena. Le espera un trago muy amargo y tu debes estar a su lado cuando pase.

-Lo se. No tiene que decírmelo.

-Tampoco le digas que se lo de su relación.

Neji miró a su tio con desconfianza. Tratándose de Hinata, sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de su familia.

-¿A que quiere llegar con todo esto?

-A nada, solo quiero que no se lo digas. Solo la distraerías de sus prioridades, y tu prioridad tiene que ser cuidarla a ella.

Aun sin estar conforme, Neji salió de la habitación y se quedo pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo le daría a Hinata la noticia? Seguramente se preocuparía, y el lo ultimo que quería era que ella se preocupara. Caminó por toda la casa con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, simplemente pensando.

La tarde se veía hermosa desde la ventana de su habitación. Se recostó lentamente y miró hacia el techo. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Cuando despertó recordó lo que tenia que hacer y caminó hacia la habitación de Hinata. Cuando llegó ella ya había despertado y miraba pensativa a través de la ventana. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tengo algo que decirte- murmuró cerca de su oído y se separó lentamente de ella- ven, vamos a caminar.

Salieron a la aldea y hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Neji no le prestaba demasiada atención, pues necesitaba pensar bien como decírselo. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar en el parque. Estaba bastante solitario y empezaba a oscurecer, pues se acercaba cada vez más el invierno y los días se hacían mas cortos.

La beso con ternura mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Luego de esto, la miró un buen rato, tratando de retrasar lo que sabia que no podía cambiar.

-Neji, ¿Qué pasa?...¿por que me ves así, que era lo que querías decirme?- Hinata percibió la preocupación en los ojos de Neji. Tocó suavemente su mejilla, pero su mano fue retirada por la de Neji rápidamente.

-Hay algo muy serio de lo que tengo que hablarte. Por favor, quiero que lo tomes con calma…

-Por supuesto.

-mira…hablé con tu padre luego de tu entrenamiento. Dice que…el consejo ha puesto un plazo de tres meses para que…demuestres que puedes ser la líder del clan. De lo contrario pues…ya no te aceptaran.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Rápidamente Neji la abrazó de nuevo, mientras ella lloraba. Una vez que se calmó, limpio las lagrimas que habían quedado e su rostro y continuo hablando.

-Ya se que piensas que es poco tiempo pero… yo te prometo que te ayudare. Jamás te dejare sola.

Cuando volvieron a casa, cenaron y Hinata fue a ver a su padre. Hablaron durante un par de horas y al salir ella se notaba cansada y triste.

_Hoy es un día gris. Pero te prometo que mañana será mejor. Duerme bien. No olvides que estoy contigo._

Fue la nota que encontró en su diario. Sonrió débilmente y se tiró en su cama, quedándose dormida casi al instante, ante la vista de su guardian, que la veía a través de la ventana, trepado en un árbol.

_Y cuando termine todo esto, serás mi esposa…_

Bajó del árbol de un salto y corrió por el bosque, su largo cabello se confundía entre los arboles. Sus ojos lo guiaban a través de sus lágrimas. Y no dejó de correr en toda la noche.

CONTINUARA

**Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste este capitulo. No vemos!!**

**Atte. Yereri Ashra**


	3. Misión

**Hola!! Les traigo el capitulo tres n.n al fin lo pude subir, no había tenido tiempo para escribir, jejeje**

_**DUELE**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**MISIÓN**_

-Neji, ¿estas bien?, te ves cansado.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes. Solo que no dormí en toda la noche- claro, ¿Cómo iba a dormir, si había estado corriendo toda la maldita noche como un loco?

Se recostó en una de las paredes del dojo y observó atentamente como ella continuaba su rutina de ejercicios. Le sorprendía ver como después de todo ella fue capaz de seguir adelante. Escuchaba su respiración, que se acortaba cada vez más con cada golpe que daba.

-¿Por qué no te das un descanso?

-No hay tiempo. Solo quiero entrenar- pero al decir esto, el la notaba mas triste y ¿Por qué no? Mas cansada. Demonios, justo hacia algunos días se sentía tan feliz, por que sabían que estarían juntos, por que al fin las dudas se habían ido y se amaban y nada los podía separar. De lo único de lo que se daba cuenta ahora era de que la vida podía cambiar en un instante.

Suspiró con resignación. Por un momento sintió que todo era demasiado fácil. Sabía que no debía confiarse, sabia que la vida lo traicionaría en algún momento. Y ahora debía pensar en una cosa mas: como decirle a Hinata que la tenía que dejar porque tenia una misión importante. Dejarla sola en casa, durante unos días, pero sola. Sola porque después de todo ¿Quién en la familia estaría con ella? Su padre no, siempre estaba muy ocupado como para preocuparse por ella, los miembros del consejo casi la odiaban y Hanabi era muy pequeña todavía para entender lo que pasaba entre ellos y los problemas que Hinata tenia (esto era lo que pensaba Neji, pero la verdad Hanabi era mas lista de lo que el creía).

Volvió a suspirar. Cada cosa que Hinata hacia era para quedar bien y nadie parecía tomarla en cuenta de todas formas. Y por otro lado, además, estaba el hecho de que si fallaba no les darían oportunidad de estar juntos. Casi podía ver su futuro alejado de ella, sufriendo. Pero por otro lado confiaba en que ella lo lograría, era tal vez el brillo de sus ojos al entrenar, o la seguridad que utilizaba para decir que seguiría entrenando a pesar de lo evidente del cansancio en su voz.

Cansada Hinata se acercó a el, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él, que seguía sentado, la jaló y la sentó en sus piernas. La rodeó con sus brazos y limpió su frente con un pañuelo suave.

-ahora soy yo quien debería preguntar ¿estas bien?- cuestionó con preocupación.

-Si, solo que, estoy muy cansada.

-Se te nota. Hay algo que quiero… no se como decírtelo…

-¿Qué es? Solo dilo…

-Bueno yo…tengo que dejarte unos días, tengo una misión importante y no puedo faltar. Se supone que tenemos que cuidar la llegada de un comerciante muy importante hasta su aldea. Es probable que sea atacado en el proceso así que pidió nuestra ayuda.

-Pero, pero Neji, yo…esta bien, supongo- cambió a una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios- supongo que puedo estar un par de días sin ti…- al decir esto se inclinó un poco mas sobre el, rozando sus labios con los de el. Un beso suave y único que Neji disfruto hasta el ultimo segundo. Por el simple hecho de poder estar juntos, así, todos los días de su vida, todavía tenían que pasar tantas cosas.

Ella se puso de pie al escuchar los pasos en el jardín que obviamente iban hacia el dojo.

-tal vez es mi padre…-alarmada, ella se alejó de Neji unos cuantos pasos, pero el la alcanzó y la sujetó, tapando su boca para que no hiciera ruido…

Los pasos se oyeron junto a la puerta, se detuvieron y luego se oyeron alejarse otra vez. Neji suspiró aliviado y soltó a Hinata poco a poco. Se miraron de nuevo, el acarició su mejilla y entraron a la casa tratando de no llamar la atención.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Hinata suspiró con resignación al ver a Neji alejarse con el resto de su equipo. Este le decía adiós con una mano y cada vez se alejaba mas.

De acuerdo, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo "cariñosos" que andaban los Hyuga últimamente, pero pensaban que después de todo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era normal que se extrañaran cuando se separaban por una misión o algo.

Solitaria en el regreso a su casa, Hinata reflexionaba tristemente sobre su relación con Neji. Cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto lo necesitaba a su lado.

Llegando a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y se tendió en su cama. Pero entonces fue como si un rayo de luz la iluminara. Cuando Neji regresara no esperaba verla triste y decaída, le regalaría la mejor de sus sonrisas, el mejor de sus besos.

Se levantó de un salto y tomó algo de dinero. Fue al mercado y compro frutas y verduras frescas, flores y regresó corriendo a casa a preparar un verdadero festín.

Una vez que volvió a su casa se encerró en la cocina y preparó varios diferentes platillos para que toda su extensa familia los disfrutara. Exhausta apenas tuvo tiempo de poner la mesa (con una extensión directamente proporcional al tamaño de su familia).

Cenó con ellos tranquilamente, sin decir palabra y sin siquiera contestar a los inesperados halagos por su comida. Una vez que terminó simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el jardín. Se sentó bajo el árbol más grande que tenían y miró detenidamente el cielo.

El mismo cielo que kilómetros de allí, Neji veía con igual atención y nostalgia, rozando de vez en cuando sus labios con sus dedos y recordando el beso que se dieron en el dojo…el ultimo porque cuando ella había ido a despedirlo, simplemente no podían haberse besado con tanta gente alrededor…lo de ellos era un secreto hasta que su familia accediera a su boda y eso solo seria si ella superaba la temida prueba.

Temari y Rock Lee lo veían sorprendidos. Ese no era el Neji Hyuga que en todas las misiones estaba concentrado y dispuesto. Ese no era el Neji que tenia siempre la mentalidad de "hazlo todo tu mismo, hazlo bien y cumple la misión sin distracciones" que había tenido siempre. Ese Neji mas bien soñador que miraba las estrellas no era el mismo que ellos conocían y querían.

Neji estaba consiente de que no era el mismo, y jamás lo volvería a ser. No después de que el amor tocara a su puerta convertido en ese hermoso ser, que para su un poco desviada suerte resultó ser nada menos que su prima Hinata, pero ¿y eso que? El mundo podía irse al diablo, a el le daba lo mismo.

Suspiró con ese aire otra vez soñador mientras recogía una flor pequeña, de color azul y luego la dejaba volar con el viento, que para la noche que era estaba algo frio.

Tenten y Lee se limitaron a dejarlo tranquilo. Un Hyuga tiene su propia mentalidad, y si se trata especialmente de Neji Hyuga, no es buena idea entrometerse.

Con la misma sensación repentina de libertad al dejar volar la flor se recostó en su tienda de campaña y se quedó dormido, pensando en su amor, en los minutos que faltaban aun para estar a su lado y en el suave aroma a limón que despedía su cabello en las mañanas.

Hinata también dormía y entre sus sueños hubo unas pesadillas que la asustaron. Se despertó a media noche, sudando y jadeando. Hanabi, que la había escuchado gritar, llegó a su lado. Decidieron quedarse juntas hasta que el susto se le pasara. Además había comenzado a llover, todo indicaba que seria una fuerte tormenta.

Cuando logró dormir de nuevo soñó un poco mas tranquila, pero eso no le quitaba el susto que había tenido.

Al día siguiente, seguía lloviendo. Fue a la oficina de Tsunade y preguntó si tenían noticias de la misión pero aun no había llegado ningún informe. Salió del lugar, resignada, y fue a entrenar, como todos los días, solo que el sonido de la lluvia que persistía, el calor mezclado con la humedad, y la falta de la presencia de su amado Neji hacía que su animo decayera poco a poco. Y mas aun no tener noticias suyas. Las pesadillas la hacían pensar que algo malo pasaría.

Se sentó en el frío suelo de madera. Esperó un rato antes de sentirse mejor (lo cual no funcionó) así que se puso de pie de nuevo y recordó cuantas veces Neji le decía que no se quedara sentada, ni que llorara ni se quedara sin hacer nada si alguien tratara de pasar sobre ella. Sonrió. Lanzó un beso al aire y siguió entrenando.

En algún lugar del bosque, mientras caminaba cn su equipo y con el caucásico y paranoico comerciante al que tenían que cuidar, Neji percibió una suave brisa y una sensación calida en su rostro. Como un beso.

…

-Hinata, han pasado dos días de que se fueron, no han llegado informes.

-Pero yo tengo que saber, Kurenai sensei, necesito saber que pasa con Neji.

-Tranquilízate, el estará bien.

-¿Cómo esta tan segura?

-El es Neji Hyuga. Por eso estoy segura.

…

Una semana, había pasado una semana desde que se había ido y no había noticias, ni informes, ni nada que les informara de la ubicación de el equipo de Neji

_Neji…duele. Si duele que no estés aquí, que te hayas ido. Se que es tu deber pero no tenerte cerca me hace querer llorar. He sobrevivido sin ti pero no es suficicente. Te necesito cerca. Que me apoyes, que me digas que me quieres, que te pongas feliz con mis logros._

_Pero duele tanto. Duele, te quiero, te extraño. Me pregunto donde estas ahora, si piensas en mi._

-Hinata, ven conmigo, por favor- dijo Kurenai al ver a Hinata en la calle. La había estado buscando y la llevó con ella a la entrada de la aldea. Había mucha gente reunida esperando la llegada de los ninjas que habían ido a la misión. Pero solo vieron tres figuras. Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al reconocer a las siluetas que iban llegando.

Tenten…Rock Lee…Gai sensei… no estaba Neji…

Hinata sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando vio que Neji no estaba, pero se detuvo para preguntar…

-¿Dónde esta Neji?

-Lo perdimos durante la misión…puede que esté muerto.

Hinata perdió el equilibrio y el conocimiento, o al menos eso parecía. La sostuvieron para que no cayera. Se levantó de repente y trató de salir de la aldea pero no la dejaron hacer nada, estaba muy afectada. Gritaba el nombre de Neji y Kurenai se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre. Le dieron unos tranquilizantes y la llevaron a su casa. La pusieron en su cama y dejaron encargada de ella a Hanabi.

-Neji…me duele…tanto…- luego de esto se quedó dormida…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Me quedó algo corto, pero espero continuar pronto, tal vez esta semana. Bueno, nos leemos luego**

**Bye!! Atte. Yereri Ashra (I´m happy!!)**


	4. Reencuentro

**DUELE**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Reencuentro**

_No puede ser cierto… debió ser un sueño…una pesadilla… pero, cuando tengo pesadillas el esta a mi lado ayudándome a superar el miedo…y ahora no esta._

Hinata suspiró mientras se incorporaba en su cama. Estaba aun adormecida por los tranquilizantes y sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la poca luz que había en su habitación. Volteó hacia los lados y lo que vio fue a su hermana recostada en el escritorio; había estado cuidándola toda la noche. Se puso de pie cuidándose de no hacer ruido y camino por la mansión hasta llegar a la cocina. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Kurenai, también dormida. Entonces reparó en que eran las seis de la mañana y era bastante temprano considerando que aun estaba un poco oscuro.

Finalmente volvió a sentir esa opresión que provocó en su pecho el no saber nada de Neji. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Caminó por todo lo largo del pasillo. Olvidó todo lo demás, los calmantes, a su hermana, a su padre, a Kurenai…solo le importaba saber de Neji…

Estuvo todo el día buscando por la aldea al equipo de Neji. Al único que encontró fue a Gai sensei, que todavía tenia ese rostro preocupado y decaído del día anterior.

-Gai sensei…necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió…por favor…

-No lo se Hinata…es que ayer estabas tan afectada, no quisiera que…

-Por favor…le prometo que estaré bien.

Gai estaba consiente de que Neji y Hinata tenían algo que ver, desde hacía varios días que los veía muy cambiados a los dos y notaba que se habían hecho muy unidos. Quizá pasaba algo mas entre ellos, pero, bueno, el no era quien para entrometerse en la vida de ninguno de los dos. Vio a Hinata tan desesperada y triste que decidió decirle lo que había pasado. Y, hubiera relación entre ellos o no, era necesario que Hinata supiera lo que pasaba.

-Bueno yo…

_Pues estábamos en el segundo día de misión. Realmente no había sido tan difícil, el tipo estaba a salvo en su hogar y todos volvíamos aquí. Neji me dijo, sin que los otros oyeran, que le había parecido demasiado fácil. También que podía sentir que alguien nos seguía a pesar de que básicamente habíamos terminado con la misión. Había escuchado sonidos extraños y cosas así, pero no le presté atención. Llevaba tantos días tan raro que pensé que no debía hacerle mucho caso._

_Cuando anocheció decidimos descansar en una cabaña de madera que encontramos en el camino, parecía estar abandonada. Mientras dormíamos escuché ruidos y me levanté. Entonces vi a Neji pelear con 4 personas, no los pude ver bien. Claro que ni los cuatro juntos eran un desafío para él, pero cuando Lee y Tenten despertaron también quisieron pelear. Pero entonces salieron dos mas y no solo eso, tenían armas y las cosas parecían mas peligrosas aun. De pronto una vela que habíamos puesto en una mesa cayó al suelo, y empezó a quemarse. No se hubiera salido de control de no ser porque uno de los bandidos aprovechó la situación y avivó el fuego con alcohol, alguna bebida que traía con el. _

_Tenten aspiró algo de humo y empezó a sentirse mal y lo mismo pasó conmigo, supongo que fui muy torpe. Neji le dijo a Lee que nos sacara de allí, que el se haría cargo. Lee le hizo caso y nos sacó de la cabaña. Pero cuando estábamos afuera oímos una explosión y la casa terminó de incendiarse -_eneste punto, Gai bajó la mirada y parecía tratar de recordar como sucedió todo_- también vimos tres sombras salir, pero fue tan rápido que no vimos quienes eran. Se alejaron y desaparecieron en el bosque. Cuando volvimos a los restos de la cabaña, unas horas después, encontramos 4 cuerpos. Queremos creer que Neji fue uno de los que salieron de la cabaña, pero lo buscamos cinco días por el bosque y no lo encontramos en ningún lado._

-Ne…neji…

-No sabemos, Hinata. Es posible que siga vivo, pero no sabemos como encontrarlo. No te preocupes- trataba de sonar animado otra vez- si alguien puede sobrevivir así es el. El es Neji Hyuga.

-Eso mismo me dijo Kurenai sensei- dijo ella, dándose la vuelta- y ahora no tengo idea de donde está.

Hinata se alejó y volvió a su hogar. Gai sensei se quedó pensando si había sido buena idea decirle todo eso a Hinata.

Mientras tanto ella, en su casa, mas específicamente en el dojo, entrenaba mientras pensaba detenidamente en la situación. Por lo visto ya todos se habían resignado a no volver a ver a Neji, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Al tiempo que entrenaba iba tomando una decisión y al terminar decidió comunicarla a su padre

Caminó por el larguísimo pasillo y llegó a la habitación de su padre.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, así que tomó mucho aire y abrió la puerta lentamente. Hiashi estaba de frente a la puerta y la veía fijamente. Bruscamente ella se arrodilló y hablo.

-Padre…no se que es lo que piensas de mi ahora…tal vez aun piensas que soy una inútil…que Neji no es mas que la familia secundaria pero yo… yo quiero ir a buscarlo, adonde sea que esté.

Ya se que vas a decirme que tal vez esta muerto, me lo han dicho ya demasiadas veces, pero yo no puedo dejar las cosas así, necesito saber que ocurrió con el…quiero encontrarlo, padre, y no sabes lo especial que sería para mi que me permitieras hacerlo…

Hiashi le ayudó a levantarse mientras ella seguía llorando. La miró con comprensión y asintió con la cabeza. Como un inesperado detalle de cariño depositó un beso en su frente y trató de hacer que se calmara. Cuando lo consiguió ella se limpió la cara y Hiashi habló serenamente

-Espero, hija, que estés consiente de que tu decisión es muy seria y peligrosa. Me alegro mucho de que quieras encontrar a tu primo,- Hinata se sonrojó- pero…por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Si…sí padre, muchas gracias.- Mientras Hinata se daba la vuelta, Hiashi sonrió complacido.

Hinata salió de la habitación y fue a su cuarto a prepararse. Aun no tenia idea de cómo había decidido tal cosa, ¿desde cuando era tan valiente? Volvió a pensar en Neji y entonces pensó que seguro era eso lo que la inspiraba a intentar algo tan peligroso. De seguro su onisan estaría orgulloso de ella cuando lo encontrara, y estarían juntos de nuevo, y se casarían, y…

Y ya no debía pensar en todo eso si ni siquiera había comenzado a buscar a Neji.

Suspiró mientras alistaba su mochila. Una vez que terminó se quitó el traje que traía, un sencillo kimono amarillo que usaba en casa. La cambió por unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca sin mangas, sobre la cual se puso su chamarra. Su padre pediría permiso a la Tsuade para salir de la aldea.

Al día siguiente trató lo mejor que pudo parecer tranquila. Respiró profundamente y con su vista clavada en la salida de la aldea caminó sin detenerse. No volteó a ver a quienes esperaban para despedirla, apenas y se despidió de su hermana y de su padre. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la aldea se sintió extraña.

Tenía que buscar a Neji y no sabia ni por donde empezar. Así que decidió seguir la ruta que el y su equipo habían tomado para la misión. Caminó esperando obtener alguna pista, observando fijamente cada detalle del camino boscoso y prestando especial atención en los lugares que podían servir de escondite para alguien.

A eso del medio día sintió un poco de hambre y cansancio y decidió detenerse a un lado del camino. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y comió un poco de fruta.

De pronto, entre los arboles, vió los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una cabaña. La misma que Gai sensei le había contado. Guardó la fruta en su mochila e nuevo y corrió hacia el lugar.

Solo quedaban las estructuras principales. Las paredes habían quedado reducidas a carbón y los muebles a cenizas. Entre ella se apreciaban todavía los restos de los cuerpos. Hinata se horrorizó de solo pensar que Neji era uno de ellos. Volvió el rostro a otro lado tratando de no vomitar. El cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados la doblegó y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

De pronto, su vista se fijó en un detalle que al parecer ni Gai sensei ni Rock Lee ni Tenten habían advertido: la banda ninja de Neji estaba tirada en el suelo, sin rastro de quemaduras o sangre. Hinata, llena de esperanza, la recogió. Tenía un pequeño nudo, y al desamarrarlo, obtuvo un pedazo de pergamino, al parecer escrito con velocidad, y en el que apenas se distinguían unas palabras:

"Estaré bien. Vuelvan a la aldea y avisen a Hinata sama."

Hinata lloró de alegría al reconocer la letra, rápida pero distintiva de Neji. El simple hecho de haber encontrado esa pequeña pista ya le decía que Neji no había muerto allí, el seguía con vida, ella sabía que estaba bien, en algún sitio…solo tenía que encontrarlo.

Finalmente se alejó del lugar. Guardó ese pedazo de pergamino, que para cualquiera no valia absolutamente nada, pero para ella valía mas que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

Siguió su camino por el lugar donde Gai sensei le había dicho que se habían ido las tres sombras.

Era un camino mas complicado y espeso que el primero. Algunas plantas con espinas rasguñaron su piel y casi se pierde entre tanto verde, pero finalmente llegó a un claro.

Había restos de lo que parecía haber sido una batalla. Había una gigantesca abolladura en el suelo, que Hinata reconoció como los restos del ataque de rotación, cortesía de estilo secreto de los Hyuga, una técnica característica de Neji.

Hinata analizó el campo de batalla como le habían enseñado en la academia ninja.

Varias Kunais clavadas en los arboles, Shurikens, rastros de ataques por todas partes.

De pronto encontró unas pisadas que la llevaron a otro camino

Ahí encontró rastros de sangre. Esperaba que al seguirlos llegaría a una nueva pista, y llegó a una cueva.

-¿Ne…neji?

Pero ahí no había nada. De pronto, encontró otra pista dejada por Neji.

"Se que me buscas. Estoy bien. Siguiente aldea, junto al río. Cuídate, por favor. Te amo"

Hinata sonrió y salió de allí. La letra era de Neji, claramente podía leerla y darse cuenta.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Hablen pronto, o no los dejaré ir…

-Pe-pero nosotros no hicimos nada…

-S-si…fue el tipo que nos contrató, el esta detrás de todo esto, nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes.

-¿Ah, si? Pues entonces díganme quien los contrató y porqué nos atacaron esa noche.

-Esta bien, te diremos…

Escuchó atentamente lo que le decían y desapareció de allí, saltando de árbol en árbol. Solo tenía que continuar, pronto tendría toda la información que necesitaba.

-Si es verdad lo que sospecho…Hinata está en peligro… solo espero…estar equivocado.

Llegó a la aldea donde se alojaba de incognito desde que se separo de su equipo. Estaba bastante informado y sabia que ellos no habían encontrado la nota que había dejado junto con su banda y que Hinata lo buscaba por el bosque. Por eso en la mañana le había dejado pistas y una nota para informarle donde estaba…por así decirlo. Planeaba verla esa misma noche y hacer que regresara a Konoha. Entró lentamente en el hotel donde se había instalado, que era atendido por una señora y su esposo, mayores de edad. Ellos eran muy amables, y le habían dado alojamiento gratis porque la primera noche que estuvo allí, Neji impidió el robo de una fuerte suma de dinero. Además la señora cocinaba muy bien y le llevaba desayuno comida y cena a su habitación. Neji comió y esperó un poco antes de salir a buscarla.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, la vio a lo lejos, volteando hacia todos lados, buscándolo. Neji suspiró aliviado de verla sana y salva. Se acercó lentamente, acercándose por la espalda de ella.

Hinata oyó unos pasos que extrañamente se le hacían familiares. Unos brazos la sujetaron y un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda.

Reconoció el aroma de su piel y la fortaleza de sus brazos con ese simple contacto. De sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas y se giró lentamente, hasta quedar frente a frente.

Por pura atracción sus rostros se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron sus labios, dejaron sus frentes juntas y Hinata acarició su mejilla, Neji estaba un poco frío.

-Ne…neji… eres tu, no puedo creerlo…

-¿A quien esperabas?-Preguntó el, sonriendo.

-A nadie más. Te he estado buscando…creí que moriría al ver que no regresabas con tu equipo, creí que moriría cuando me dijeron que tal vez estabas muerto…

-Pero no lo estoy. Vamos al hotel, ahí descansarás y hablaremos mas tranquilos, ¿sí?

-De…de acuerdo, Neji.-

Los dos ninjas caminaron en la noche oscura, abrazados, rumbo al hotel. Estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo, pero les faltaban muchas cosas por enfrentar.

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n dejen comentarios para saber que opinan, si? **

**Besos!! Atte. Yereri Ashra (o sea, yop)**


	5. ¿Que es lo que quieren?

**Kyaaaaaa!!! Al fin publico este capi!! Se me hizo eterno…me tardé mucho, pero no he tenido tiempo ni concentración...y todavía me falta actualizar Señorita Konoha y otros fics…pero en eso estoy n.n espero que les guste este capitulo. Naruto no me pertenece (que triste)…**

_**¿Duele?**_

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_**¿Qué es lo que quieren?**_

Neji miraba a traves de la ventana de la habitación, mientras Hinata dormía plácidamente. Habían cenado apenas llegaron al hotel, Neji ni siquiera tenia intención de tocar el tema de la misión ni de decirle a Hinata acerca de sus temores, así que una vez que acabaron de cenar la llevó a su cuarto para que durmiera, mientras el pensaba que hacer. Hinata por su parte ignoraba que Neji estaba preocupado, simplemente estaba demasiado contenta por haberlo encontrado y creía que al día siguiente estarían en camino de regreso a Konoha, sin preocuparse por nada más que por ellos mismos.

Neji tomó aire y se recostó en el sillón, mientras veía a su novia dormir con tanta calma. No sabía como darle a entender que tendría que regresar sola, porque el tenía asuntos que arreglar…

FLASHBACK

Neji dormía en la cabaña, con su equipo, cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido y despertó. Fingió seguir dormido cuando distinguió las siluetas de los ninjas, que como él había pensado, los habían seguido desde el comienzo de la misión. Y él quería saber porqué.

-Este debe ser… el chico Hyuga…

-¿Seguro de que el es…? ¿No se suponía que el heredero es una chica…?

-Heredero o no, es un Hyuga, si lo llevamos será de mucha ayuda para capturar luego a la chica…esa tal Hinata…

-Pero he escuchado que el chico es muy fuerte…¿Qué haremos con el…?

-No puede contra todos…

De lo que aun no se habían dado cuenta era de que Neji se había puesto de pie, llegando por detrás de ellos, atacó rápidamente sin darles tiempo de actuar…

FLASHBACK END

_Lo __único que no entiendo es porque quieren a Hinata…¿Cobrar rescate? Tal vez…o quizás sobornar a mi tío Hiashi con algo más… _

-¿Ne…neji?- la voz de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿estás bien? Te noto preocupado…

-Yo…estoy bien.

Hinata sonrió- ¡Que bueno! Mañana volveremos a Konoha y seguiré entrenando…te prometo que lo lograré Neji, seré la mejor heredera que haya tenido el clan.

Neji guardó silencio, y le sonrió, pero en seguida su actitud cambió, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, que seguía acostada.

-Yo…Hinata, yo no puedo volver. Tengo algo importante que hacer, y no quisiera que te vieras involucrada. Pero volveré pronto, te lo prometo.

La sonrisa de Hinata se borró por completo, se incorporó en la cama y se volteó hacia otro lado para evitar que Neji la viera llorar.

-Pensé que cuando te encontrara podríamos regresar…¿Neji, no enfrentaremos todo juntos, siempre? ¿No es eso lo que debemos hacer si nos amamos? Neji…no me puedes pedir que vuelva a casa sin ti, si me quieres mantener alejada debe ser porque se trata de algo peligroso, y te agradezco que me protejas pero…eso no es lo que yo quiero…yo quiero enfrentar lo que sea que esté pasando.

-Pero…Hinata, no puedo dejar que te arriesgues así…

-Ni yo puedo dejar que tu lo hagas-ahora ya no le importó llorar libremente- Al menos dime que está pasando.

-Hinata, creo que quieren secuestrarte o algo así…Cómo cuando eras niña, ¿recuerdas? Tu padre te salvó…el precio fue su vida…en realidad la de mi padre, pero la idea ahora es no arriesgarte. Tú vuelve a Konoha y te garantizo que todo estará bien.

Hinata dudó un momento, mientras Neji la observaba fijamente. Finalmente ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se limpiaba la cara con las manos.

-No Neji, no puedo hacerlo y simplemente no lo haré. Tú no mereces que te deje solo con algo así. Hace tiempo me dijiste que era solo yo la que podía poner un hasta aquí y lo estoy haciendo ahora, me estoy probando a mi misma que no soy una inútil, y es por eso que no pienso dejarte solo.

Neji comprendió que ella tenía toda la razón. El simplemente no podía darle tanta esperanza y cortársela de un día para otro.

-Esta bien, me has convencido. Pero por favor prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro por alguna tontería.

-Te lo prometo, Neji.

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN KONOHA

-Padre, no hemos recibido noticias de Hinata ¿No estás…preocupado?

-No.

-Pero...

-Hanabi, ocúpate de tus asuntos, tu hermana no necesita que nos preocupemos por ella así que mejor búscate algo que hacer.

-Pero ella y Neji…

-Ellos dos estarán bien…ella lo encontrara y lo traerá de regreso.

Hanabi se retiró sin decir mas y caminó por el pasillo con piso de madera hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Se sentó en el piso y meditó durante un buen rato. Ella realmente no quería quitarle a su hermana el puesto que por derecho le correspondía, solo quería que ella volviera y mostrara lo que era capaz de hacer, para que todo el mundo estuviera convencido de lo que ella valía.

_Pero si se dan cuenta de lo de ella con Neji…no quiero ni pensar en que le hagan daño, a ninguno de los dos._

Pensando en esto quedó profundamente dormida.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, EN EL HOTEL

-Muchas gracias, señores Achido, han sido muy amables estos días.

-No es nada, joven, estamos muy agradecidos con usted por habernos protegido de esos vándalos aquel día.

-No fue nada- Neji buscó algo entre sus cosas- aquí esta el dinero de mi estancia. No podría irme sin pagar.

-Pero joven…-intervino la señora- nosotros…

-No es necesario que me lo devuelvan. Vámonos, Hinata.

Los señores se vieron confundidos, el chico Hyuga ni siquiera se había registrado, no sabían nada de el salvo que se llama Neji y que una noche llegó y los salvó de un robo y de una muerte segura, pero le estaban muy agradecidos.

-Neji- susurró Hinata mientras caminaban- ¿adonde vamos ahora?

-A una aldea cercana donde buscaremos a alguien. Si quieres mándale una carta a tu padre, para que este tranquilo… pero no le digas que me has encontrado aun. Cerca de aquí hay una oficina de correo, escribe la carta rápido y mándala.

Hinata sacó pergamino y un lápiz para escribir la carta. Una vez que la terminó de escribir entraron a la oficina y la mandaron.

-¿Pero porque no quieres que papá sepa que te encontré?

-Porque entonces se preguntara que estas haciendo conmigo, si me encontraste ya deberías volver a la aldea, ¿no?

-Cierto. No lo había pensado así.

Finalmente salieron de la aldea en la que estaban y caminaron hasta llegar a un cruce de caminos. De ahí en adelante había dos veredas. Neji caminó por la que doblaba a la izquierda, mientras Hinata lo seguía. Ella aún estaba algo temerosa, pues no tenía idea de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Neji, sin embargo estaba decidida a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario.

-Tienes miedo, ¿Cierto?

-No…¿Porque habría de…?

-Noté que dudabas. Hinata, debes de saber que mi fin es llegar al fondo de esto, saber en que te involucra a ti y es por eso que quería que regresaras a Konoha.

-Lo sé.

-A partir de que crucemos este camino no hay vuelta hacia atrás. Así que este es el momento. ¿Realmente quieres continuar? Si tienes miedo, vuelve a Konoha y espérame allí.

-No, Neji…yo no tengo miedo, seguiré.

-Entonces sigamos. Aunque debo decirte que yo sí tengo miedo.

Neji no podía ser mas sincero que en ese momento. Realmente temía por que sabía que a Hinata podía pasarle algo, tal vez era un gran error haberse ablandado tanto y haberla dejado quedarse con él.

Continuaron caminando en completo silencio. Finalmente llegaron a una aldea, en la que Neji se dirigió a una dirección en específico, como si supiera exactamente que era lo que tenía que hacer. Para entonces ya era de noche. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar alejado del resto de las casas y encontraron una casa abandonada, al parecer. Hinata iba a acercarse, pero Neji la hizo hacia atrás y le dijo que se escondiera.

-Yo tengo que entrar solo.

Hinata asintió y se fue a esconder.

Neji se acercó y entró a la casa. Enseguida, como presintió, fue atacado.

Nada importante, para el fue muy fácil evadir los ataques, un par de golpes fue suficiente para dejar fuera de juego a los ninjas que lo esperaban.

Sentado en una silla, al fondo de la habitación había un ninja de gran tamaño, realmente imponente, que se puso de pie. Su rostro no se veía, pero al avanzar un par de pasos la luz de la luna que se reflejaba por una ventana reveló que tenía un gran tatuaje rojo que cruzaba toda su cara, y al parecer se extendía por todo su torso, pues sus brazos tenían marcas similares.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, y miraban fijamente a Neji.

-¿Qué buscas aquí, niño?

-Saber que es lo que quieres. ¿Por qué buscas a Hinata sama?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa.

-Te equivocas. Yo tengo que protegerla y es por eso que me importa saber que es lo que pasa.

-¿Y entonces… porque fuiste tan tonto como para traerla hasta aquí?

En ese momento entraron tres ninjas mas, traían a Hinata arrastrando, sujetándola de los cabellos y amordazada. Las cuerdas con las que sujetaron sus brazos y piernas habían lastimado su piel y comenzaba a sangrar. Neji permaneció impasible.

-A ti ya no te necesitamos.

Iban a atacar a Neji pero este desapareció en medio de una nube de humo y apareció tras Hinata, soltándola de los amarres con rapidez.

-¡¡Era un clon…!!

-Te dije que te escondieras…

-Creí que te pasaría algo-

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. El ninja más grande, que al parecer era el líder, atacó a Neji directamente, pero ese contraatacó, dañándolo bastante. Mientras tanto, Hinata se encargó de los otros tres, que creyeron que sería muy fácil acabar con ella. Pero a Hinata le había quedado algo muy claro, en esa pelea tenía que darlo todo.

Finalmente terminó dejándolos inconscientes en el piso. Pero aun quedaba el otro, que era terriblemente fuerte, pero Neji ya tenía un plan contra el.

Primero utilizó el ataque de los sesenta y cuatro golpes, bloqueando sus puntos de chakra.

-¡Hinata, aléjate!-Gritó de repente mirándola fijamente.

Hinata hizo esto y Neji utilizó la rotación, venciendo finalmente a su oponente, que quedó tendido boca abajo.

Ambos se acercaron a el. Neji lo sujetó del cabello y le levantó la cabeza.

-Ahora si me vas a decir. ¿Quién busca a Hinata y porque?

-se dieron cuenta…del engaño…-Neji abrió mucho los ojos y prestó más atención-el padre de la chica no fue entregado, como había sido el trato…la aldea lo perdonó….pero no los compañeros ninjas de quienes mató. Hiashi Hyuga merece sufrir…y que mejor forma de sufrir que quitándole a su hija…- en este punto, el hombre comenzó a toser sangre- mas vale que se cuiden, porque tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentar a los demás…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de ella?

-Matarla…matar a la futura líder del clan Hyuga…

En ese momento el hombre dejó de hablar. Estaba muerto.

-Debí golpear algún centro vital, tal vez el corazón…un golpe…como con el que casi te mato aquella vez.

Neji lo soltó, despectivamente. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa. Se había enterado de mucho mas de lo que necesitaba realmente. Una vez más, Hinata lo siguió temerosa, sin poder creer que algo que había pasado tanto tiempo atrás, ahora iba a afectar su vida.

Buscaron un hotel. Neji estaba muy pensativo y Hinata estaba en estado de shock, no decía nada, simplemente caminaba detrás de Neji.

Finalmente entraron a la habitación designada.

-Recapitulemos…te buscan porque se dieron cuenta de que aquella vez entregaron a mi padre en vez de entregar al tuyo. No se irán detrás de Hiashi, sino detrás de ti, para hacerle mas daño. Eso, además de otras cosas que podrían obtener.

-¿Cómo…cuales…?

Era la primera vez que Hinata hablaba en tres horas.

-Pues…dinero a cambio de tu rescate, suponiendo que no te mataran enseguida. Control sobre el clan…podrían buscar algo más que simple venganza. Cobrarán…ya sabes…intereses.

-Neji, de aquí en adelante…

-de aquí en adelante volver a Konoha no es una posibilidad, sino un hecho, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ya sé todo lo que necesitaba, y ahí estas mas segura. Es nuestro territorio y es mucho mas fácil defendernos estando allí.

-Sí…cierto.

-Lamento haberte expuesto de esa manera. Cuando vi que te metían en la casa, amarrada y jalándote el pelo…no sé como me contuve para no matarlos a todos de una vez.

-Fue mi culpa…tu me advertiste que era peligroso.

-Pero has dado un gran paso en tu entrenamiento como futura líder del clan. Afrontaste una situación peligrosa, aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿En serio lo crees así?

-Por supuesto. Si un líder no enfrenta sus problemas, ¿Qué puede hacer el resto del clan?

Hinata se sonrió y abrazó a Neji. Fueron a cenar y trataron de olvidar aunque fuera por un rato lo ocurrido. Cuando volvieron al hotel Hinata se recostó en la cama y Neji se sentó al borde de esta.

-Mañana volveremos a Konoha, así que en adelante será solo entrenar constantemente y cuidarnos de estas personas.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Buenas noches- dijo el inclinándose sobre ella, besándola suavemente.

-Buenas noches.- Neji se acostó en el sillón- Neji…

-¿Sí?

-¿No será fácil, cierto?

-No. Será difícil, pero no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo.

Al oír estas palabras, Hinata se quedó dormida, mientras Neji se quedaba mirando a través de la ventana.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Aquí está, espero que les haya gustado…dejen sus comentarios, que serán muy apreciados por esta escritora n.n aunque sean malos, solo traten de ser lo mas sinceros que puedan.**

**Atte…Yereri Ashra**


	6. Regreso a Konoha

**Saludos gente!!! Yereri Ashra está de vuelta. Sé que tarde mucho pero aquí está el sexto capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto. Saludos a quienes han estado leyendo!!**

**Ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni Hinata me pertenecen. Lástima, porque tendría grandes planes para ellos (muajajajajajaja)**

**¿Duele?**

**Capitulo 6**

**De regreso en Konoha**

-Ne…neji… ¿Realmente crees que en Konoha estemos seguros?

Iban caminando por el bosque, de regreso. Según los cálculos de Neji llegarían a Konoha mas rápido si viajaban también de noche, pero esto era muy peligroso. Solo que si se detenían a descansar seguro llegarían hasta el día siguiente en la tarde, cosa que tampoco le parecía conveniente debido a que tenía el tiempo contado para hacer de Hinata la gran líder que el clan esperaba ver.

-Pues, sí, me parece lo más lógico, después de todo…ahí está nuestro hogar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, después de todo, era raro pensar en su "hogar", pues una vez que llegaran allí las cosas serían exactamente igual: fingir, esperar.

Todo lo que esperaban era al menos tener un poco de paz, mientras terminaba de cumplirse el plazo.

A eso del medio día decidieron detenerse a descansar y a almorzar algo. Estaban al lado de un pacífico río de aguas cristalinas, les pareció perfecto así que desempacaron sus cosas y prepararon algo rápido para irse lo más pronto posible.

Para sorpresa de Neji, desde el día anterior aquel presentimiento de que los estaban siguiendo desapareció. Gracias a ello se sentía muy tranquilo y poco a poco empezó a extrañar su aldea.

Hinata por su parte estaba un poco nerviosa por su situación, se veía a sí misma encerrada en una habitación cuyas paredes se cerraban y la presionaban, estaba atrapado con todo ese entrenamiento y los nervios por la prueba que le harían, que ni siquiera sabía en qué consistiría, pero esa sensación desaparecía al recordar que ahora estaba con Neji.

En fin, comieron tranquilamente y trataron de olvidarse de los problemas al menos por un rato.

-Hinata, la verdad no se que pienses al respecto pero…créeme que estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que has madurado…y además…te armaste de valor para venir a buscarme…no había tenido tiempo de decírtelo, pero…gracias.

Hinata se sonrojó mucho. Ella misma no entendía de donde había sacado ese valor, pero sí había logrado algo gracias a él, era que realmente lo tenía, en alguna parte.

-Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no, Neji?

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-¿He? No, por supuesto que no es solo que- añadió un poco pensativa- a veces dudo tener …tu sabes…lo que hace falta para ser la líder del clan.

Neji se quedó callado por un rato. Luego negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

-Tu ya no pienses en eso- poniéndose de pie- vamos a continuar, todavía falta mucho para llegar a Konoha.

Así fue como siguieron caminando durante toda la tarde, se les hizo tan rápido, hasta que se hizo de noche. El camino por el bosque que durante el día se veía luminoso y hasta alegre se volvió oscuro, inseguro y un poco terrorífico. Aunque ya era su costumbre caminar en silencio, en pocos minutos fue peor, pues a esta hora los sonidos de la naturaleza parecían ser más claros para ellos, al pisar las hojas secas en el piso, una pequeña rama que se partía, un animal moviéndose entre las ramas de los arbustos.

-Hinata…ya no tengo circulación en mi brazo…-dijo Neji de repente. Hinata lo sujetaba del brazo porque tenía "algo" de miedo, pero con el transcurso de los minutos hizo una presión más fuerte.

-Lo…lo siento, Neji.- dijo ella soltándolo, un poco apenada por su actitud.- creo que tengo miedo. ¿Tú no?

-Sí, un poco. Cualquiera lo tendría- dijo él, sonriendo para darle seguridad. Hinata sabía que frente a Rock Lee, Naruto o Sasuke, Neji jamás habría admitido que le daba miedo, pero él confiaba en ella y por eso se lo decía. _Todos tenemos un lado humano…_

De pronto de entre la enramada salió algo que los golpeó de frente. Neji simplemente se hizo a un lado, pero Hinata se asustó tanto que se agachó, haciéndose bolita en el piso y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Hinata?

Neji movió la cabeza hacia los lados, mostrando desaprobación y la tomó de un brazo para que se levantara.

-Esta es una de las cosas que deben empezar a cambiar. Debes de aprender a dejar de sentir miedo sin razón. Analiza la situación y busca una explicación coherente.

Hinata vio hacia la dirección que había tomado ese algo que la había asustado.

-Es… una lechuza.

-¿Ves? Sencillo. Son inofensivas mientras no las provoques.

Hinata dudaba. En realidad se había asustado demasiado.

-Será mejor que nos detengamos a dormir en algún sitio. Cerca de aquí hay un pueblo, solo tenemos que seguir aquella senda- dijo, señalando un camino.

- Pero tardaremos mas si nos detenemos, tú mismo lo dijiste.

-Sí, pero será mas seguro si caminamos de día.

hinata supo en seguida que esta decisión de Neji había sido tan bruscamente tomada debido a su reciente demostración de miedo. Ella sabía que si el hubiera estado solo, habría seguido, pero como ella estaba viajando a su lado, prefería detenerse a descansar. Se sintió terriblemente miedosa, inútil, como una carga.

-Nos desviaremos un poco del camino, pero no importa- Sonrió el, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que Neji le había dicho. Como siempre ella durmió en la cama, mientras que Neji se recostaba en un sillón. Pero el pensaba que camino tomar con el entrenamiento. Si Hinata había decidido buscarlo, o lo valiente que había sido contra esos ninjas que habían visto antes, tal vez había sido mas por el impulso de la situación que por que ella lo tuviera planeado. Una cosa era la valentía constante y otra la momentánea. _Ahora lo que hoy que hacer es que aprenda a dominarse cuando algo le de miedo, debe estar consciente de sus actos. Pero…por lo pronto ha avanzado mucho… merece mi agradecimiento, ella pensó en mi. Pero jamás me habría esperado que viniera a buscarme._

Al dia siguiente siguieron su camino. Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar que a ella se le hizo extrañamente conocido.

-Aquí fue donde vimos a la lechuza- confirmó Neji momentos después- Mira, ese debe ser su nido- dijo, apuntando hacia un agujero en un árbol.

Hinata sonrió. Ese lugar le había parecido bastante tenebroso durante la noche, pero de dia era tan común y corriente como cualquier otro sitio. Se sintió tan ridícula como la noche anterior.

El camino siguió sin grandes complicaciones, caminaron un par de horas por el bosque, cruzaron un rio, caminaron a través de otro tramo de bosque y finalmente llegaron a un camino que iniciaba con un letrero: Konoha, 5km

Al llegar allí, Neji tomó fuertemente su mano, y no la soltó. Caminaron un poco mas, hasta llegar al que señalaba que solo les faltaba un kilometro para llegar a Konoha.

-Cuando lleguemos- comenzó a hablar Neji- tendremos que retomar nuestras vidas, y deberás seguir con tu entrenamiento para ser la líder del clan. Yo seguiré a tu lado, pero sabes que frente todos tenemos que seguir ocultando nuestros sentimientos…-se detuvo un momento y sonrió- pero será por poco tiempo, ya lo veras.

Hinata se sujetó a su brazo como el día anterior, porque estaba asustada, pero no era temor a la oscuridad esta vez; era el miedo a la realidad.

En cuantos llegaron a las puertas de Konoha sintieron como la estampida de gente se abalanzo sobre ellos: aquellos que creían que Neji había muerto y aquellos que no creían que Hinata sobreviviría unos cuantos días buscándolo.

Finalmente todos estaban felices de verlos de nuevo, no había gran novedad en Konoha, más bien todo estaba normal, aburrido. Los invitaron a comer y finalmente, escoltados por sus amigos, llegaron a casa, donde Hiashi los esperaba.

Habló tranquilamente con ambos, en el dojo, felicitándolos, en especial por su valentía.

Cuando salieron del dojo, toda la aldea había tomado la mansión Hyuga y organizado una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperan?

Hinata se sorprendió, su padre era demasiado serio como para sugerir que se divirtieran. Era demasiado sospechoso.

-Acaban de llegar, merecen un poco de diversión.- dijo simplemente y entró en su cuarto, sin intenciones de salir el resto de la tarde.

Mientras tanto había sido instalado un equipo de sonido, una mesa con comida, adornos, y la fiesta prometía crecer y durar por mucho. Al cabo de un rato ellos se habían cambiado de ropa: Neji usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de color negro, con unos tenis también negros. Hinata usaba una blusa rosa con una falda de color blanco, con sandalias blancas. Era un poco raro verlos vestidos así, casi siempre usaban ropa de entrenamiento.

-Wow, Hinata si que se ve linda- sonrió Naruto, seguido por Kiba y Shino, que tampoco le quitaban los ojos de encima.

-Es verdad- asintió Neji- pero siento decirles ella no se puso tan bonita para ustedes- dijo él sonriendo con seguridad, formando una gran interrogación en las cabezas de los tres.

-A que te refieres con eso…?

-A nada en especial- dijo él mientras se alejaba, tal vez había dicho demasiado, pero Hinata era suya y no iba a permitir que nadie se le insinuara ni nada por el estilo.

-Neji se ve tan guapo- suspiró Tenten, seguida por Sakura e Ino, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata.

-Si…sobre todo con esa ropa…esos pantalones le quedan más que bien…- comenzaron a reír mañosamente.

-Sí, lástima que él tenga pareja…- Dijo, fingiendo inocencia y frotando sus dedos índice.

-¿Ya tiene pareja? ¿Quién es?- preguntaron más que sorprendidas, pues no pensaban que Neji fuera de los que tenía novia.

-Pues…alguien.

Hinata se fue, dejándolas con la duda. Neji era suyo y no iba a permitir que alguien más siquiera lo mirara.

La fiesta seguía y todos comenzaron a bailar. Al principio bailaban por separado pero terminaron cada quien buscando pareja, como en cualquier baile.

Hinata sintió como alguien la abrazaba de forma algo familiar.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Pero Neji, nos van a ver

-¿Qué importa?, aquí todos bailan y deben comprender que es normal que tengamos confianza, ¿No?

-Su…supongo que si-

Comenzaron a bailar una suave melodía, estaban muy felices. Pero llegó un momento en el que estaban tan juntos que estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero recordaron a tiempo que nadie debía enterarse de lo suyo. Se separaron en cuanto termino la canción y sin decir nada cada quien se fue con sus amigos.

Con lo que no contaban era con que estos los habían observado y se habían dado cuenta de que habían estado a punto de besarse.

La fiesta termino casi a las tres de la mañana. Los invitados se fueron, se llevaron el equipo de sonido y ellos se fueron a dormir.

Antes de separarse en el pasillo, Neji se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y besó a Hinata antes de que esta entrara a su habitación.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

-Buenos días- saludaron entrando en la cocina, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino y un laaaaaaargo etcétera. Neji escupió la leche que estaba tomando, simplemente lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a ayudarles a limpiar- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sí…la fiesta les dejó el patio hecho un desastre- dijo Naruto, mostrando que traía consigo una cubeta, un trapeador, una escoba…

-Bueno, yo…-dijo Neji, indeciso- planeaba hacerlo yo mismo, pero si ustedes insisten…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar todos se habían lanzado al patio. Pero tenían otras intensiones, por supuesto…

-Ahora- Dijo Tenten con aires de general en guerra- tenemos que sacarles información…debemos averiguar si realmente son pareja, como sospechamos.

-Sí…mientras limpiamos hay que sacarles platica, debe haber algo que nos ayude a averiguar.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a limpiar. Al poco tiempo Hinata y Neji los ayudaron. Levantando basura del piso, barriendo, arreglando el jardín.

-Gracias, papá se iba a enojar mucho si veía este lugar así- Dijo Hinata a Sakura, mientras cargaban juntas una gran bolsa de basura.

-sí, lo sé…Por cierto, fue muy lindo que fueras a buscar a Neji, y que lo trajeras de vuelta- Hinata se sonrojó- eso habla muy bien de ti, se nota que se quieren mucho.

-Etto…si, yo lo quiero mucho, es muy buen primo y me cuida mucho, tenía que devolverle el favor.

-Pero estabas destrozada cuando dijeron que había desparecido, parecía que te ibas a morir- se metió Ino en la conversación.

-Bueno, yo… el ha sido muy bueno conmigo y le he tomado cariño ¿Qué querían que hiciera?- Sonrió y se alejo para ayudar a Rock Lee a barrer.

-Vaya, ella nunca va a cambiar, siempre tan discreta.- ambas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron trabajando.

Mientras tanto…

-Sí, como dije ayer, Hinata está muy bonita- Dijo Naruto en voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que Neji lo oyera- y fue muy lindo que te fuera a buscar, ¿No, Neji?

-Mmm, sí, supongo.

-Habría que ser un tonto para no fijarse en una nena como ella- continuó Kiba, dándole un ligero codazo.

-Sí...claro.

-Porque Hinata es muy bonita…-insistió Naruto, alzando un poco más la voz.

-No entiendo a qué viene tanta sorpresa- dijo el alejándose- si ella siempre ha sido muy bonita- agregó, pero cuando ellos voltearon el ya estaba haciendo otra cosa.

-No, no y ¡NO!, así no conseguiremos nada, esos dos no nos van a contar.

-Tranquila, tampoco es cosa de vida o muerte- dijo Sasuke recargándose en un árbol. Estaban descansando y aprovecharon a que los dos habían ido por limonada para seguir con su plan.

-Yo se que hacer – sonrió Naruto- déjenmelo a mí.

Cuando volvieron y siguieron trabajando, Naruto se acercó a Hinata. Cada vez mas...y más…

-Y me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo- las palabras se escucharon por toda la mansión. Neji se puso rojo de rabia. Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Naruto, que salió disparado por los aires, estrellarse contra un árbol.

Neji le había propinado un fuerte golpe.

-Ajá- gritó Sakura con aire de triunfo…-Lo sabíamos, te gusta Hinata.

Ellos solo se miraron y sonrieron.

Naruto regresó sobándose la cabeza y preguntó que había pasado.

…

-La verdad es que hace tiempo estamos juntos.

-Lo mantenemos en secreto porque no nos conviene que el consejo se entere.

-Pero ¿Por qué no decirnos a nosotros? Somos amigos- Protestó Naruto.

-No es por ofender- contestó Neji- pero tienen bocas muy grandes…todos.

-Solo prometan que no le dirán a nadie- Pidió Hinata con una voz muy dulce.

-Lo prometemos- finalmente, ahora sabían lo que querían, y Hinata y Neji estaban tan felices juntos, que sus amigos sabían que guardar ese secreto era lo mejor que podían hacer por ellos. Aunque a esas alturas fuese ya un secreto a voces. Todos en Konoha veían lo juntos que estaban todo el tiempo. Hiashi sabía todo, pero el problema era que el consejo se enterara.

-Neji- llamó Hinata a la puerta de la habitación. Él le abrió y ella entró, asegurándose antes de que su padre no estuviera cerca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a caminar…

Neji salió con ella y fueron a un lugar solitario en la aldea.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi padre lo que te dijo aquel hombre?

Neji pensó antes de contestar.

-Hiashi sama tiene muchos problemas ya. Además estando en Konoha es muy difícil que vuelvan a intentar secuestrarte. Y si eso pasara, estaremos preparados para defenderte.

-Pero, Neji…

-Por favor confía en mi- dicho esto la besó, como siempre. Simplemente no podía vivir sin ella, era lo que más amaba en el mundo, el solo hecho de perderla lo haría simplemente volverse loco. Era tan hermosa y tan perfecta. Lo comprendía y lo amaba. El no podía pedir más.

-Si nos separaran, Neji…si me secuestraran como lo intentaron hace tantos años…¿Qué harías?

-Lo mismo que hiciste tú. Armarme de valor y buscarte, aunque eso significara ir hasta el fin del mundo. ¿Sabes el trabajo que me costó no besarte cuando estábamos bailando?

-¿De verdad? No esperaba que me lo dijeras- dijo ella sonrojada.

Siguieron juntos un largo rato, se negaban a separarse uno del otro, besándose y abrazándose, demostrado lo mucho que se necesitaban. La noche cayó y con ello regresaron a casa.

Como siempre cada uno tomó su camino hacia su habitación.

Pero alguien observaba a Hinata.

-Ya esta…solo hay que ir por ella-Dijo una sombra en el jardín.

-Muy bien…pronto obtendremos nuestra venganza…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado…me quedo un poco cortito, es por eso que espero continuar.**

**Reviews? Si quieren que continúe n.n los reviews me alegran el día. **


	7. Secuestro

**Nuevo capítulo!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**

**Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Ando contenta. Sin embargo Naruto, Neji y Hinata no son míos….si lo fueran Neji y Hinata se habrían hecho novios en la Shippuden.**

_**¿Duele?**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Secuestro**_

Hinata se despertó de pronto al escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera de la casa. Se puso de pie de golpe y caminó hacia la ventana, esperando escuchar algo más. Se asomo cuidadosamente y sólo sintió el viento que le golpeaba en la cara. Sonrió, pensó que tal vez solo estaba exagerando, así que decidió ir a buscar un vaso con agua.

Pero cuando volvió a su habitación sintió como alguien la sujetaba con fuerza y la cubría la boca con una mano. El vaso cayó al piso y se rompió estrepitosamente, mientras Hinata luchaba por soltarse, pero en seguida sus ojos fueron cubiertos y solo podía percibir los ruidos a su alrededor. Se sentía aún un poco atontada por el sueño, así que se le hacía difícil activar su byakugan.

Luchando un poco más logro morder la mano que tapaba su boca y gritar.

-¡¡Neji!!- pero su boca fue cubierta de nuevo. Sintió como la alzaban y la trasladaban fuera de la casa.

A estas alturas ya la habían amarrado y no conseguía moverse, estaba además paralizada de miedo y faltaba poco para que se pusiera a llorar.

…

Neji estaba sobre aviso desde la noche anterior, cuando llegaron, el sabía que no podía estar del todo seguro que todo iba a estar bien. Fue el ruido del vaso al romperse en pedazos el que le dijo que algo estaba mal. Y el posterior grito de Hinata fue lo que lo obligó a salir.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como se la llevaban por la ventana. Tuvo buen cuidado de esperar el momento oportuno para comenzar a seguirlos, con el fin de que no lo escucharan. Los siguió incluso a través del bosque, donde se internó ocultándose lo mejor posible. Finalmente llegaron a una cueva.

Neji se asomó por unos arbustos, cuidando no ser visto, y esperó.

…

-¡No sé que quieran lograr con esto pero les advierto que no les tengo miedo!- exclamó Hinata en cuanto le destaparon la boca. Todo lo que oyó fueron unas voces que se burlaban de ella. Se movió haciendo que la silla donde estaba sentada se balanceara, gruñó como si eso fuera a asustar a sus secuestradores pero finalmente se tranquilizó y permaneció en su sitio, callada. En cierta forma, sabía que podía pasar, en cualquier momento, aunque así como Neji ella pensaba que en la aldea estarían más seguros. Quizás jamás estuvieron seguros. Tal vez los habían estado esperando todo el tiempo, los habían hecho confiar para después dar el golpe y llevársela.

Se echaba la culpa, en parte, por no haber podido defenderse sola – si desde el principio consideraba que ese era su gran problema- y además no quería pensar en que le harían a Neji: los secuestradores, en caso de que fuera a buscarla, y su padre, si se enteraba que no la había podido proteger.

Mientras tanto los ninjas discutían sobre qué hacer con ella. Unos opinaban dejarla en la cueva e ir a buscar a su jefe, pues él era quien finalmente decidiría. Otro opinaba que lo mejor era llevársela con ellos, porque en su ausencia podía escapar...pero todos opinaban una cosa…que no haría daño si mientras tanto se divertían un poco con ella.

…

-¡maldición, esto no se puede quedar así!

-¿Onisan?

La voz sorprendió a Neji. Era su prima Hanabi. Cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que no solo era ella, venían Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Shino. Por primera ve en su vida, se alegró de verlos a todos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras los otros se las arreglaban para ocultarse.

-Escuche que Hinata gritaba. Cuando te vi salir por la ventana supe que algo no iba bien y fui a buscarlos a ellos- volteando a verlos- tuve suerte, estaban cenando todos juntos en el puesto de ramen.

-Pensaste rápido.

Neji volvió su vista hacia la cueva.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?- Preguntó Kiba, dando un vistazo rápido el también. Neji pensaba. Pero no se le ocurría mucho.

-Tal vez…-comenzó, algo dudoso- tal vez si ustedes se las arreglan para distraerlos pueda liberar a Hinata. Solo distraerlos. Son seis, ustedes también.

Se asignaron turnos para salir del escondite.

Primero Naruto, luego Kiba, después Sakura, Shino, Sasuke y Hanabi en ese orden.

-Tal vez yo deba ir en lugar de Hanabi- se opuso Neji- que ella saque a Hinata de la cueva.

-No Onisan… si alguien va a sacar a Hinata de allí, ese serás tú.

Fueron saliendo uno por uno y a su manera llamaron la atención de los ninjas para que los persiguieran. Si tenían suerte, le darían a Neji diez minutos para ir por Hinata, luego de perder a los ninjas se reunirían en ese mismo lugar y volverían a Konoha.

Neji sabía muy bien lo fácil que puede ser que un plan quede arruinado por una insignificancia.

El ultimo de ellos, que salió atrás de Hanabi, fue lo suficientemente listo para sospechar que algo estaba mal en todo eso. Después de correr unos metros tras Hanabi decidió volver, justo a tiempo para ver como Neji entraba en la cueva.

-¡Alto!

La voz hizo que Hinata se alertara. Activando su byakugan logró ver a través de la venda que cubría sus ojos.

-¡Neji!

Neji se enfrentaba al otro ninja. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, que también se dieron cuenta del engaño. Para suerte de Neji, sus amigos llegaron también y comenzaron a pelear.

Pero de un momento a otro llegó a la cueva una presencia abrumadoramente gigantesca. Vestido completamente de negro, con unos grandes brazales de metal en las muñecas, como los de un prisionero. Además de su gran estatura y extremada masa corporal, los demás se cuadraron al verlo. Era el líder, quien había empezado con toda esa cacería y ante quien debían rendir cuentas. Neji lo supo en seguida. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Luego de reírse un poco de los de la aldea de la hoja, se acercó a Neji.

-He oído hablar de ti, chiquillo- caminó alrededor de él, mientras Neji cerraba los puños con fuerza- el genio de la familia Hyuga, ¿no es verdad? Actualmente uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, si no es que el mejor ya. Mataste a uno de mis subordinados y según testigos estaás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de salvar a tu primita.

-Lo que sea- confirmó Neji, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿Así que quieres pelear, eh?

Éste hizo lo mismo y empezó una pelea que, por más genio que fuera, todos pensaban que Neji tenía desventaja. No era un enclenque, al contrario, tenía una complexión y estatura envidiables a su edad, pero la diferencia entre él y su adversario era muy marcada.

Sin embargo eso pasó a ser una ventaja, ya que Neji podía fácilmente esquivar sus golpes y devolverle otros tantos bloqueando su flujo de chakra.

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo Hanabi logro desatar a Hinata sin que nadie la viera siquiera acercarse.

-Tengo que ayudar a Neji- dijo mientras se destapaba los ojos.

No podía. La pelea era entre ellos dos, nada mas. Neji utilizó la rotación de una vez, provocando un gran despliegue de embargo no logró hacerle ni un rasguño.

Sorprendentemente, el tipo tomó a Neji de la cabeza y lo alzó como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

-¡Argggh!

Lo agitó un par de veces, antes de tirarlo violentamente contra el suelo. Hinata sintió como si la sangre hirviera dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó y, a pesar de que Hanabi trató de detenerla, corrió hacia el gran hombre.

-¡Jefe Yatsuo, cuidado!

Uno de sus hombres le advirtió, haciendo que detuviera a Hinata fácilmente, luego tomándola por el cuello y subiéndola lentamente hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo, pasando la lengua por sus labios, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Hinata puso un gesto de asco y cerró los ojos.

-Aléjate de ella, maldito- dijo Neji levantándose lentamente. No le dio tiempo de nada. Corrió de nuevo hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo, esta vez con una nueva fuerza que le surgía desde el interior.

No estaba peleando por demostrar lo que valía, como siempre. No peleaba para que la familia lo tomara en cuenta.

Todo lo que le dolía, la humillación, la marca, haber perdido a su padre.

Nada importaba en ese momento. El peleaba por Hinata.

Le aplicó 64 certeros golpes, que lo derribaron en cuestión de segundos. Ya había soltado a Hinata. Pero Neji no iba a dejar las cosas así.

¿Cómo una sola persona podía mantener tanto odio durante tanto tiempo? ¿Porqué no podía simplemente olvidar todo y dejar en paz a Hinata?

-¿Porqué?

-¡Porque eran mis amigos!

Neji se detuvo. Yatsuo estaba tirado en el piso.

-¡El padre de esta chiquilla mató a mis compañeros y eso no lo voy a olvidar tan fácil!

Neji sacó una kunai y con furia se abalanzo sobre él. Todos creyeron que lo mataría.

No lo Hizo.

Puso la kunai en contacto con el cuello de Yatsuo, tan cerca que sentía el frio del acero.

-¡Mataron a mi padre! A raíz de toda esa tontería perdí a la persona que más quería, pero ahora tengo a alguien mas- volteó a ver a Hinata- a veces creo que mi padre la envió a mi vida, y no permitiré que nada le pase. Y si tú tienes algo que decir te sugiero que te lo ahorres porque realmente no fuiste el que más perdió.

Se le quitó de encima. Los otros estaban ya vencidos y los amigos de Neji y Hinata miraban la escena sorprendidos. Hinata se había mantenido al margen, pues no sabía qué hacer.

-Terminemos de una vez.

Yatsuo se puso de pie y se limpió el hilillo de sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla.

La noche era fría. El viento se colaba hasta adentro de la cueva. No había estrellas, estaba nublado y era casi seguro que llovería.

_Cuando Neji me dijo que me amaba…estaba lloviendo…_ Recordó Hinata.

Las imágenes de los últimos tiempos al lado de su Neji recorrieron su mente de una por una.

Todos los demás parecían expectantes.

Uno moriría. Era seguro.

_No fuiste el que más perdió._

Neji repitió las palabras en su mente mientras daba su último ataque.

Fue tan rápido que Yatsuo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El último golpe le dio directamente en un punto que al ser golpeado detenía el flujo de chakra- y sangre- al corazón.

Cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Sentía como el aire se le agolpaba en los pulmones pero no podía sacarlo. Sus venas hacían presión como si estuvieran llenas de fluido que no podía salir.

Neji sujetó a Hinata y llamó a los demás. Salieron de la cueva y lo último que pasó fue que oyeron un grito ahogado desde el interior.

Neji entró y a los pocos minutos volvió.

-Está muerto.

Se vieron unos a otros sin saber qué hacer.

-Nadie merece morir asi pero…- Neji rompió el silencio- él se lo buscó.

_Ya hemos visto muertes antes. Es normal en la vida de un ninja. _Pensó Naruto. _Pero pareciera que es la primera vez que Neji lo viviera. Esta nervioso, se le nota. Y hasta donde sé, el ha visto cosas peores antes. Hay algo de todo esto que él no nos quiere decir._

Shino se ofreció a explicarle todo a la Tsunade, incluyendo el secuestro de Hinata, la muerte de Yatsuo y los seis ninjas inconscientes en el interior de la cueva. Para evitarles problemas a Neji y a Hinata, pues estaban muy cansados para hacer algo tan fastidioso.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa- Dijo Neji muy serio, cuando estaban caminando de regreso- entren a sus habitaciones sin hacer ruido. No quiero que Hiashi se entere de nada.

Hanabi y Hinata asintieron.

Todos iban callados.

Hinata comprendió que Neji había sido el más afectado cuando trataron de secuestrarla hacia tantos años, no tanto por ella si no por la muerte de su padre.

Neji por su parte, se vio ante algo nuevo en cuanto a su poder. Sus golpes nunca habían resultado tan dañinos hasta esa noche.

Ya había matado (y estado a punto de matar) antes, pero nunca de una forma tan horrible. Yatsuo había sufrido mucho y Neji era incapaz de entender el porqué. y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Finalmente llegaron a Konoha y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos hogares.

Como Neji les había dicho cada una entró a su cuarto sin hacer ruido.

Estaba amaneciendo.

……..

A las once de la mañana, Neji fue llamado a ver a Hiashi.

-Neji…- le dijo su tío, serio- el consejo ha decidido hacer la prueba a Hinata. En una semana.

Neji sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies.

-Estableceremos los términos de la prueba en una hora. Ve por ella y prepárala.

Neji salió de la habitación a paso apresurado. Encontró a Hinata aún dormida.

Después de tan horrible noche, darle también esa noticia.

-Hinata…despierta.

Le dio la noticia tan tranquilamente como pudo. Hinata se no se preocupo tanto como él había imaginado. a pesar de que estaba un tanto inquieta, estaba serena.

-Neji…creo que estoy lista- dijo, levantando la mirada hacia él- ya pase por bastante para darme cuenta, no puedo huir para siempre.

Neji sonrió.

En una hora, estaban parados frente a una puerta, esperando a que el consejo los recibiera. Neji le apretó la mano a Hinata. Hinata trató de sonreírle, pero estaba nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente…

CONTINUARA…

**Porque esto no se acaba todavía, falta que Hinata supere sus pruebas y vaya que las tendrá, deberá defender su lugar en la familia y su amor con Neji, jejeje.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Promesa

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, con otro capítulo de mi fic!! Ya quería hacer la continuación, pues ya casi llega el desenlace de esta historia. Por ahora los dejo con esto que por cierto, si cabe decirlo, es mi primer lemmon, o lime, creo, la verdad es que ya no se diferenciar (XD) ****así que no sean duros conmigo, es el primero que hago….etto, y soy muy tímida con estas cosas… bueno, sin más que agregar, comencemos:**

**¿Duele?**

**Capítulo 8**

**Promesa**

La estancia de la reunión era fría e incómoda. El consejo ya estaba completo y Hiashi ejercía su lugar como cabeza de la familia. Antes de entrar a la habitación Neji y Hinata se soltaron y entraron como si fuesen completamente indiferentes uno al otro. Se sentaron y esperaron a que comenzara. Neji golpeaba el suelo de madera con sus dedos y miraba de reojo a Hinata. Hiashi aclaró su garganta.

-Hinata…hija, el consejo ha decidido que tu prueba será aplicada en una semana- Hinata asintió fríamente- queremos saber si te sientes lista, si no es así, entonces tendremos que relevarte de la línea de sucesión por tu hermana Hanabi.

-No, padre, estoy lista- contestó ella tranquilamente.

-También queremos saber que opina tu primo…después de todo, él te ayudó a entrenar.

-Ella está lista, Hiashi sama… superará cualquier prueba, estoy seguro.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

-Si tanta confianza tienen…entonces así será.

-¿En qué consistirá la prueba?...-preguntó Hinata. A pesar de que siempre se mostraba renuente a hablar en esas reuniones, era muy necesario esta vez.

-Pues-le contestó un anciano- ya que te sientes tan segura… hemos decidido que tu prueba será enfrentarte al miembro más poderoso del clan.

Hinata se quedó sin respiración.

-¿Pa…padre?...

-No Hinata- repuso Hiashi- hace mucho dejé de ser el más poderoso- le costó trabajo continuar. La mirada de Hinata se volvía cada vez más incierta- Te enfrentarás a tu primo, Neji. Actualmente, el es el miembro más poderoso del clan. Si quieres ser la líder, deberás vencerlo en batalla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, al menos para ella. Volteó para ver a Neji, pero él mantenía su mirada tranquila, aprueba de todo. La sala le pareció de pronto más grande. Tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

-De acuerdo, padre. Lo haré.

Hiashi comenzó a establecer los términos.

La pelea seria en una semana exacta. Al medio día, todos se reunirían en el dojo. Podían utilizar cualquier ataque y perdería el primero en caer inconsciente…o morir. Si Hinata ganaba, seria la próxima líder del clan. Si Neji ganaba, Hinata perdería su lugar. Así de simple.

Hinata aceptó apenas.

Ella y Neji salieron del lugar una vez terminada la junta y fueron a la habitación de ella. Pero Neji no se quedó con ella. Él fue buscar a Hiashi.

-¿Por qué han hecho esto?-Preguntó, entrando al cuarto de Hiashi sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Estaba furioso.

Hiashi permaneció inalterable frente a la furia de su sobrino. Neji comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué mejor prueba para Hinata? Si te enfrenta a ti y te vence…quiere decir que puede contra cualquier cosa. Además…-agregó poniéndose de pie- si pudieron con lo del secuestro no veo porque no puedan enfrentarse uno al otro- Neji se paró en seco- Me di cuenta de todo Neji, no soy estúpido. Y si no peleas contra Hinata…no te daré mi apoyo para que te cases con ella y tu tendrás que arreglártelas sólo contra el todo el consejo. Tú eliges.

-¡He luchado mucho por ella y usted lo sabe! ¡No me la quitaran ahora, maldición!

-Como ya te dije, Neji es decisión tuya. Y no me alces la voz, si te provocas problemas tu mismo empeorarás la situación.

Neji apretó los dientes y salió de la habitación, molesto.

…

-Vaya, Hinata, cuanto lo siento…

-No te preocupes, Hanabi, estoy bien. Pero me preocupa un poco, ni Neji ni yo nos esperábamos esto.

Hanabi tomó asiento. De pronto se dio cuenta de la verdadera diferencia que sería si ella fuera la líder del clan. Hinata tenía un corazón muy grande, era compasiva, tenía a su lado a Neji y jamás perdía la esperanza. En cambio ella había seguido ordenes toda su vida, comparada con su hermana se veía a si misma vacía.

-Tú puedes, hermana.- Dijo antes de salir de la habitación- Creo que eres la única de nosotras dos que puede ser líder de este clan.

A pesar de no comprender del todo las palabras de su hermana Hinata agradeció el apoyo. Hanabi finalmente se fue y ella escribió en su diario otra vez.

_No es precisamente el día má__s feliz. El sol ha perdido su luminosidad, la prueba que me imponen es muy fuerte. Pero mi amor por Neji también lo es. Espero que todo esté bien. _

…

-Creo que debemos volver a la rutina, Hinata. Vamos, es hora de entrenar.

Hinata sonrió y se puso de pie. Tomados de la mano ella y Neji caminaron a algún lugar tranquilo. Cuando lo encontraron (al lado del rio) Neji comenzó el entrenamiento enseñándole muchas de sus técnicas especiales, para estar más parejos durante el combate.

-Neji… ¿Qué técnica fue la que usaste contra Yatsuo, en la cueva?

-La misma que contra ti en los exámenes chunnin.

-¿Estás seguro?

Se habían sentado a descansar luego de un rato. Hinata tenía curiosidad pero Neji seguía negándose a si mismo lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Por supuesto que estoy seguro. Te acabo de enseñar esa técnica, eres ahora lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque lo mataste. Por Dios, Neji, sé que no quieres recordarlo pero piénsalo… sufrió mucho y no se suponía que eso ocurriera. Fue aterrador. ¿Has pensado que tal vez ya llegaste muy lejos con el poder de tus ataques?

-Como sea- cortó Neji poniéndose de pie- lo que importa es que no te mataré. Quiero que superes la prueba y así será-le ofreció la mano para que se levantara y ella e sujetó de él. Volvieron a pelear. Neji siempre le exigía a Hinata su máxima concentración y empeño y ella no podía defraudarlo, lo sabía, pero aún así dudaba de poder ganarle algún día.

…

Pasó casi completa la semana. Neji y Hinata entrenaron todos los días y ya toda Konoha estaba enterada del suceso que marcaría para siempre a la familia Hyuga. Hinata recibía apoyo de todas partes, pero quienes conocían su historia con Neji eran quienes sabían realmente el trago tan amargo que estaba pasando.

…

El día anterior a la pelea, entrenaron toda la tarde. Tal vez fue el día que entrenaron con más fuerza. Ninguno de los dos daba marcha atrás, los golpes se sentían cada vez más fuertes y, muy a pesar de lo que significaba esa pelea para ellos, nunca nadie los hubiera visto tan animados.

Cuando cayó la noche, decidieron volver a casa. Hinata se dio un baño y Neji hizo lo mismo. Cenaron tranquilamente con su familia, como siempre, sin dirigirse la palabra.

Neji alcanzó a Hinata en su habitación.

Se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Hinata caminó hasta la ventana y observó la luna. Suspiró profundamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Neji, acercándose. Cerró la puerta tras él, pues si alguien se daba cuenta de que él estaba allí les iría mal a los dos.

-Sí, lo estoy. Muchas gracias, por todo, Neji. Supongo que ahora si puedo creer en mí misma. Pero…temo que la pelea de mañana afecte nuestra relación.

-Eso nunca sucederá.

-Neji, eso quisiera creer yo, pero…- Neji ya no la dejó continuar. La besó en los labios con suavidad, mientras la abrazaba.

La hizo recostarse lentamente sobre la cama mientras seguía con su beso y se colocaba sobre ella con cuidado.

-Hinata…perdóname, yo no quise…-pero ahora fue ella la que no le permitió hablar. Atrapó sus labios con los de ella, jalándolo hacia sí, como si no quisiera que se escapara. Fue el beso más hermoso y apasionado que habían tenido hasta ese momento. De pronto sintieron como si y no pudieran detenerse. El beso se alargó y llegó un momento en el que eso ya no fue suficiente. Cada uno comenzó a buscar la piel del otro, en el rostro, en el cuello. Lo supieron en ese mismo instante, era inevitable. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana era muy suave. En ambos nació una certeza en ese momento. Ahora o nunca.

-Hinata… ¿Puedo?...- Neji respiraba trabajosamente.

Hinata asintió suavemente y Neji le quitó con cuidado la chamarra y la blusa. Mientras Neji besaba su cuello Hinata cerró los ojos, concentrándose únicamente en la sensación que él le daba. Entonces Neji se quitó la camisa. Hinata sentía los besos de Neji y al mismo tiempo su cálida piel en contacto con la suya, lo cual la hacía sonrojarse y suspirar. Con delicadeza, Neji deslizó el pantalón que Hinata traía puesto y observó sus hermosas piernas, pero volvió hacia sus labios y la besó con ternura, mientras las acariciaba.

Hinata a su vez lo hizo quitarse el pantalón.

Se siguieron besando, Neji jugaba con el pelo de Hinata y ella acariciaba tímidamente el torso de Neji.

-Hinata- suspiró Neji, besando nuevamente su cuello. Pasó sus manos hacia la espalda de ella y desabrochó su sostén. Mientras lo quitaba, acarició suavemente su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. Hinata sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, que la hizo arquearse, y Neji besó sus senos, haciendo que temblara. Terminó de quitarle la ropa interior y la contempló. Luego acabó de desnudarse el también. Hinata se acercó y lo besó en el cuello y en los músculos que se formaban en su pecho, bajando hasta el abdomen. Neji se estremeció. Ninguno había experimentado nada de eso antes. Antes de seguir se besaron de nuevo en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Hinata estaba sonrojada, acostada, y Neji agitado y recostado encima de ella. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y la ropa tirada en el piso.

-Ne…neji- susurró ella. Neji acarició su rostro.

-¿Tienes miedo? Podemos detenernos ahora…- Él no quería hacerla sentir mal. La deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero prefería esperar mil años para tenerla que lastimarla.

-No Neji…estaré bien…sólo contigo…- la voz se le entrecortaba por la agitación. No podía respirar, pero en ese momento no ansiaba mas otra cosa, que al fin pertenecerle por completo.

Neji se colocó entre sus piernas. Lo hizo poco a poco. Hinata hizo un gesto, pues le dolía.

-Tranquila…- susurró él mientras acariciaba su rostro. Hinata asintió.

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, empezó a moverse con cuidado. Hinata sangró un poco, pero ambos sabían que pasaría.

-E-estoy bien….Neji….-Mientras embestía, Neji la besó de nuevo. Poco a poco el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Hinata se relajó, y finalmente comenzó a sentir el placer que le brindaba Neji. Sonrió tímidamente, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, estaba algo apenada. Él continuaba, pero su beso no pudo contener por mucho los suaves gemidos de Hinata, que se hacían más fuertes.

Sin embargo luchó por silenciarla. Si alguien los oía, estarían perdidos.

Pero aun así no se detuvo. Hinata se abrazó a él como pudo y le dio una fuerte mordida en el cuello, para resistir a su boca de hacer cualquier sonido.

Finalmente Neji terminó y ella hizo lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos, aun con el deseo, la pasión y el amor presente en sus miradas.

Se quedaron quietos un instante. Neji se quitó de encima de ella y se recostó a su lado. Puso las sábanas sobre sus cuerpos y la atrajo hacia él en un suave abrazo.

Se besaron nuevamente por largo rato. Neji se levantó para irse, pero Hinata no lo permitió.

-No te separes de mí ahora, por favor- dijo con voz suplicante- te necesito.

Neji volvió junto a ella.

-Si nos descubren…

-Vete temprano en la mañana, nadie te verá, pero ahora quédate conmigo…por favor.

Neji asintió y besó su rente dulcemente. Ella temblaba, pero no era por el frío.

-¿Y si algo saliera mal mañana?

-Hinata, quiero que me prometas algo…

Hinata miró a Neji. Esas palabras…no le daban buena espina.

-Sí… ¿Qué es, Neji?

-Que mañana, pase lo que pase…pelees como nunca lo has hecho en toda tu vida. No te detengas en ningún ataque, no te eches para atrás. Golpéame como si fuera tu peor enemigo, pues es lo que debes aparentar frente a todo el consejo.

-Pero…

-Y si algo sale mal perdóname, ¿sí?

-Pero Neji…

-Sólo promételo….

Hinata estaba dudosa. ¿Cómo podía, luego de haber hecho el amor con él, golpearlo como a un enemigo? Y sin embargo, asintió. Neji se inclinó sobre ella y pasó sus labios nuevamente por su cuello. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderla. Toda su vida hubiera perdido todo significado. Hinata ya no podía concebir su vida sin él. Su cuerpo desnudo se estremecía cada vez que sus labios chocaban contra la piel. Su aliento le daba escalofríos al estar en contacto con su cuello.

-Lo prometo, Neji…

Se quedaron abrazados, juntos, toda la noche, de vez en cuando dándose otro beso o acariciándose con ternura.

En algún momento Neji se quedó dormido. Hinata lo contempló con amor, y una vez más se preguntó que significaba la promesa que le acababa de hacer.

¿Había hecho bien en prometérselo? ¿Y porque para Neji era tan urgente que lo hiciera?

Como fuera, ella tenía claro que luego de esa noche no habría nada que los separara.

Tal vez, sus destinos estaban sellados desde el principio para que aquella noche se diera a cabo.

Hinata se acomodó nuevamente en los brazos de Neji y se durmió tratando de no pensar en la prueba, que tendría al día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ….

**Kiaaaa!! Estoy emocionada!! Espero que les haya gustado. No sé, últimamente los capítulos me quedan más chicos de lo normal ¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno, ya saben, sugerencias, criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones o jitomatazos, pues aquí estoy para todo**

**Reviews?...**


	9. Final

**¿Duele?**

**Capítulo 9**

**Una pelea, una prueba y una promesa cumplida**

En la madrugada, Hinata sintió un peso moverse de su cama. Entreabrió los ojos, suficiente para ver la silueta de Neji vistiéndose y saliendo de su habitación. Estaba muy adormilada para decir o hacer algo al respecto. Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por imágenes extrañas, poco a poco, notó que se quedaba de nuevo dormida.

El sonido del canto de un ave, cerca de su ventana, la despertó. Se encontró a si misma completamente desnuda, lo cual hubiera sido la única prueba de su noche con su Neji.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera entrar y verla así, se dio un baño y se puso algo apropiado para estar en casa. Faltaban todavía un par de horas para la pelea, así que decidió emplearlas para meditar y descansar, para alejar todo ese ambiente contaminado de sentimientos encontrados que se había apoderado de su hogar.

Incluso se dio tiempo de visitar el templo, para rezar un poco con su madre, encontrando algo de paz que tanto necesitaba.

Alguien cometió la imprudencia de preguntarle por Neji. Ella no lo había visto en todo el día y prefería no verlo y así lo expresó. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que por que la incomodaba o porque estaba molesta con el, pero sólo se debía a que ella quería evitar verlo antes de la pelea, para ganar fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Ella sabía que ahora no podía fallar, no podía haber margen de error, no habría una segunda oportunidad. Neji se lo había dejado claro. Además de todo, estaba esa extraña promesa que le había hecho durante la noche. ¿A que se refería con que algo saliera mal? ¿Mal por su parte? ¿De qué debía perdonarlo?

Por momentos creyó que en realidad, todo este tiempo…el había estado jugando con ella, y planeaba revelárselo. O tal vez, si ella perdía, él sería el nuevo heredero y no Hanabi. Tal vez por eso ella quería que lo perdonara por anticipado

Pero ¡Eso era simplemente imposible! Neji no era asi. Se reprochó a si misma por pensar de esa forma, por desconfiar de la persona que más amor le había mostrado en toda la vida.

A las diez, aproximadamente, tomó un poco de té para tranquilizarse. Esta vez fue ella quien preguntó por Neji.

-Salió desde la madrugada…- contestó Hiashi sin darle demasiada importancia- dijo que entrenaría fuera toda la mañana, que volvería a tiempo.

Hinata asintió y salió de la cocina hacia su cuarto. Una vez allí, encontró una nota entre las paginas de su diario.

_Te deseo mucha suerte. Nos vemos al mediodía._

No sonrió como usualmente lo hubiera hecho. Estaba resignada, el mediodía era la hora asignada.

…

Las siguientes dos horas se le pasaron volando. Al cuarto para las doce, la llamaron para qe se presentara en el dojo.

Se puso ropa de batalla y sobre esta, un bello Kimono. Su padre había dispuesto que se arreglara de esta forma, pues la pelea era de carácter ceremonial, si cabía decirlo de esa forma.

En el dojo estaba toda su familia, pero era tan grande que aún cabía algunos curioso, entre ellos, algunos de sus amigos, pudo distinguirlos pero no tenía permitido hablar con nadie en ese momento. Se colocó detrás de una puerta, esperando.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a Hinata, que entró al dojo y se encaminó a Hiashi, que estaba en el centro e iba a ser el juez. La puerta del lado contrario se abrió para dejar ver a Neji, que también estaba vestido de gala, quien camino lentamente hasta estar frente a Hinata.

Ella notó como su corazón latía fuertemente. Creía que no iba a resistir la presión, simplemente era demasiado.

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando Hiashi lo ordenara, una pequeña inclinación a manera de saludo a su oponente. Estaba tan nerviosa que no escuchó la orden. Pero al ver que Neji se inclinaba, ella lo hizo de una manera un tanto torpe, sonrojándose un poco.

Luego, pasarían dos personas a quitar las ropas ceremoniales.

Hanabi se acercó a ella y le ayudó con el kimono, dejando su ropa de pelea al descubierto. Del lado de Neji, Rock Lee hacía lo mismo.

El cambio de rop pareció cambiar todo el ambiente, que se tornó tenso.

Hinata no podía dejar de recordar, estaba punto de pelear con su guardián, su salvador en mas de una ocasión, su dueño, su amor. Estaba mal, muy mal. Simplemente no podía.

La incomodidad también se reflejaba en el rostro de Neji. A la orden de Hiashi, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

La pelea comenzó. Neji fue el primero en atacar a Hinata, que todo lo que hacía era esquivarlo. Neji aprovecho un momento para acercarse a su oído y murmurar:

_Imagina que estamos entrenando._

Cuando entrenaban Hinata no dudaba por que tenía un objetivo: mejorar. Ahora tambié lo tenía.

Y si quería que todo saliera bien debía vencer a Neji.

Así pues, decidió imaginar que estaban entrenando. Trató de imaginar el bosque, el sonido del agua a lo lejos, las aves, trató de imaginar que luego de la pelea le esperaba un lindo almuerzo al lado de Neji…

De pronto un fuerte golpe la derribó. No, definitivamente no funcionaría. Se puso de pie y tomo su postura rápidamente, paa atacar ella primero esta vez.

Sus movimientos eran certeros, pero débiles, ya que en el fondo no estaba convencida de hacerlo. Neji los recibía y los esquivaba sin dificultad. Al paso que tomaba la batalla, se podía apreciar que estaba molesto.

Tal vez era solo actuación para ocultar lo que sentía por ella, o realmente estaba molesto po que no estaba peleando bien.

Hinata decidió oensar que era esto último.

Ya era suficiente impulso para pelear bien.

Para sorpresa de Neji, Hinata lo engañó usando un clon. Ella apareció, saltando hacia el desde el techo lanzando tres shurikens y con una kunai en la mano. El, por su parte, sacó otra kunai y la usó contra ella. Al tiempo que usaban el puño suave, los choques de las kunais sonaban con fuerza en todo el dojo.

Sin embargo a Neji no le costó trabajo desarmarla. Hinata tenía otra Kunai con ella, pero no le daba tiempo de sacarla, los ataques de Neji eran muy rápidos y constantes, no le convenía descuidarse.

La expresión en el rostro de ambos era…indescriptible.

Por un lado podía verse una extremada furia, mezclada con rivalidad y deseo de victoria.

Pero para quienes conocían su verdadera relación, esa mirada era determinada, mezclaba tristeza, pasión, y amor, pero sobre todo deseo de que todo terminara, pues era demasiado doloroso para ambos.

Hinata hubiera pensado que Neji tenía algún plan, pero lo más probable era que el esperara que ella lo venciera por sus propios medios. Después de todo, él la entrenó, él le explicó cosas que el mundo entero no había podido enseñarle en toda su vida.

El golpe que sintió a continuación la sacó de sus pensamientos, otra vez, bruscamente.

Su brazo. No sentía su brazo, había perdido toda sensación en el brazo izquierdo. Al principio esto la asusto, pero se calmó pensando las cosas un poco. Podía arreglárselas con un solo brazo, y esperar a recuperar la utilidad del otro. Si impedía por suficiente tiempo otro golpe como ese seguro lo lograría.

Tomó la otra kunai con decisión y atacó. Neji, que ya no traía su arma, no esperaba esto, pero la recibió sin dificultad. Después de todo, con un solo brazo no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera hacer un jutsu.

Pero para su sorpresa, estaba tan determinada, que en pocos minutos logro hacerlo golpear contra una pared. La kunai e deslizaba cerca de su cuello, bailando peligrosamente.

De un pequeño movimiento logro separarse de ella.

Pero Hinata ya había recuperado su brazo. Hizo un movimiento que a Neji se le hizo familiar. En cuestión de segundos lo procesó y deidió hacerlo tambien. El desplegué de chakra impresionó a todos, pues la demostración era algo inusual, por no decir inreible.

Dos ataques de rotación, efectuados al mismo tiempo.

Chocaban uno contra el otro produciendo aun mas energía, incluso lanzando un par de rayos: el poder era tan fuerte que comenzaba a generar electricidad.

Olvidando el daño que generaban al valioso dojo, un ataque de ese tipo era mejor hacerlo afuera. Pero la culpa, pensó Neji, a fin de cuentas era del tio Hiashi, por acordar que la pelea fuera dentro del dojo.

Al disiparse los domos de energía, aparecieron las figuras de Neji y Hinata, que respiraba agitadamente, agotados. Pero la pelea no terminaría allí.

Los ataques de Hinata cada vez se parecían mas a lo que, todos recordaban, era el estilo de Neji para pelear. El estilo Hyuga, claro, pero con el sello distintivo de Neji.

Pero, quizás, ya era tiempo de marcar el final.

Hinata fue quien reconoció el primer movimiento y por puro instinto lo imitó. Hakke Rokuijuū Yonshō, el ataque de 64 puntos, fue efectuado al mismo tiempo por ambos.

Hiashi se puso de pie sorprendido.

2

Hinata los recibió y los sintió con mas fuerza, pues Neji había comenzado antes que ella, pero se recuperó rápidamente. 4… Neji no esperaba que Hinata se recuperara tan rápido en cuestión de segundos. 8… 16… los golpes, suaves pero altamente dañinos, eran recibidos por ambos contrincantes. 32…todos sabían que el momento era decisivo…

64… los dieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Pero uno de los dos no dio el último golpe. Una mano se estrelló contra un pecho. Alguien tosió y de su boca salió algo de sangre. Dos manos quedaron en el aire.

Neji sonrió. La cara de Hinata se llenó de angustia, y no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas que tuvo guardadas todo el día, cuando Neji cayó lentamente al piso, aún con sangre saliendo de su boca.

El resultado era evidente. Hinata era la ganadora. Así lo declaro Hiashi solemnemente.

Pero para sorpresa del consejo (mas no para Hiashi) Hinata se derrumbó sobre Neji. Se acostó sobre su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Neji…-susurró- Neji, perdóname…

-No, Hinata…-lo escuchó murmurar, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba- ¿Recuerdas? Cumple la promesa que me hiciste anoche…perdóname….

-¿A esto te referías?

-Sabía que no me acabarías por tu cuenta- dijo cerrando los ojos- tenía que obligarte… no dar el último golpe fue mi último recurso.

-Pero…pero…- Hinata ya no pudo continuar. La arrancaron de los brazos de Neji mientras a este se lo llevaban para atenderlo.

En frente de la familia y los amigos que habían ido a ver la batalla, Hiashi declaró a Hinata ganadora y futura líder del clan, oficialmente.

Algo decaída, ella declaró que estaba cansada y se fue. Se quedó en su cuarto y se durmió por varias horas.

Despertó a las ocho de la noche. Sin ánimos, se dio un baño rápido, se puso un kimono morado y fue al comedor. Habría una cena en su honor esa noche.

Aasí toda su familia estaba reunida. Serios, cmiendo despacio y de forma elegante y con ademanes rebuscados. _El sello distintivo del clan, _pensó ella con lgo de aversión, sentándose al lado de su padre. Kurenai y Tsunade habían sido invitadas a participar de la cena, y ahí estaban ellas, al lado de Hiashi, platicando cordialmente.

Hanabi comía en silencio, al lado de Hinata. De vez en cuando le sonreía, pero volvía a ver su plato y su expresión cambiaba.

La habitación se le hiso vacía en ese momento. Todo cubierto de sentimientos falsos, hipocresía, sonrisas falsas, la verdadera cara del clan.

Pero ella cambiaría todo eso. Por algo era la futura líder. Cuando estuviera al frente del clan todo eso se iba a terminar, podía jurarlo.

Al terminar la cena, Hiashi la llamó para hablar con ella.

Estaba sentado en una habitación aparte, bebiendo té y observando por la ventana (como Neji lo había encontrado muchas veces antes).

-Con permiso, padre.

-Pasa, hija.

Esperó unos segundos, respiró y volteo a ver a su hija.

-Al saber de tu fortuna- dijo despreocupadamente- el heredero de una poderosa familia en la aldea de la arena me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Comprenderás la conveniencia de la unión, sería una alianza entre nuestras familias y, por supuesto, ayudaría mucho a la política entre las aldeas y…

-pero padre- interrumpió Hinata- no quiero casarme con un desconocido…

-Pero debes tener en cuenta, como futura líder, de los beneficios que te traerá…

-No, padre tu no entiendes- Hinata dudó un poco pero finalmente se decidió a contarle a su padre la verdad- Padre, yo quiero casarme con Neji.

Hiashi fingió sorpresa ¡Claro, eso el ya lo sabía!

-Quisiera que me perdones pero si el precio que tengo que pagar…además de que me hayan hecho pelear con la persona que mas amo en este mundo…es casarme con alguien a quien no quiero…ya le puedes decir a Hanabi que le deseo suerte, porque no quiero ser la líder del clan.

Contra cualquier pronóstico, Hiashi sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya,- dijo, redirigiéndose a la ventana- después de todo, mi sobrino hizo un buen trabajo- luego miro a su hija de nuevo- felicidades, Hinata, me has demostrado que realmente estas lista.

-¿Pero…qué?…. ¿Cómo?...

-Sí, hija, me has convencido de que tienes lo necesario, además de que lo tuyo con Neji es en serio. El me conto todo desde el principio y yo le pedi que no te dijera que sabía de su relación. Solo quería ponerte esta ultima prueba; de fidelidad hacia él, que ha hecho tanto por ti.

Hinata se sonrojó y le dio las gracias a su padre, que dijo además estar dispuesto a darles su bendición cuando decidieran formalizar.

-Pero mientras tanto…-agregó- creo que alguien te espera en el jardín.

Hinata salió y, en efecto, parado junto a un árbol, Neji la esperaba, con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata corrió hacia el…

-Neji… ¿Cómo es que….cuando saliste de…?

-Me recuperé bastante rápido ¿sabes?- sonrió, pero Hinata estaba algo seria. Enseguida entendió lo que pasaba.

- Tu padre te ha dicho todo, ¿No es cierto?

-Si…así es, Neji.

-Me alegro.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, que les parecieron eternos.

Neji jugaba con algo en su bolsillo. Hinata no se atrevía a acercarse a él.

Finalmente se decidió a abrazarlo. Lloró pensando en que había herido a ese ser que la había hecho tan feliz, a alguien que ahora era parte de ella, se sintió culpable como nunca, y cansada, muy cansada.

Pero….por sorprendente que fuera, entre sus brazos sintió paz, la paz que necesitaba para saber, que todo estaba bien, que no había peligro.

Dejó de dolerle.

Levantó la cabeza para dejar que sus labios se encontraran con los de él.

El contacto fue haciéndose más profundo y a la vez más tranquilizante, quizá Neji sentía igual que ella, quizá era todo lo que ambos necesitaban.

-Te amo- susurró Neji, rozando sus labios contra los de Hinata mientras lo decía.

-Yo también- correspondió ella, con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto sintió que Neji tomaba su mano, y, en uno de sus dedos, se deslizó un anillo. Lo miró. Era un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante.

Hinata vio a Neji con sorpresa. Este besó su mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Hinata… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Hinata no pudo contenerse, y se lanzo literalmente encima de él.

-¿De verdad tengo que contestar? ¿Es que aun lo dudas?

-No, Hinata, pero quisiera oírlo de tus labios…

-Seré tu esposa, Neji… pase lo que pase.

Se adueñó de sus labios de nuevo. El joven guardián aceptó el beso de su protegida y se perdió en él, como habían estado deseando los dos, desde hacía ya mucho… tanto tiempo.

**Fin**

**Se acabó…Kiaaaaa estoy llorando T.T realmente no esperaba mucho de este fic, me lo tome a la ligera el primer capitulo pero a medida que lo avanzaba se ba apoderando de mi mente, además es mi pareja favorita los amo!!!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que lo leyeron, a quienes dejaron Reviews, a quienes no lo hicieron, y a quienes quisieran dejarme Reviews después, n.n este fic fue especial para mi, como casi todos mis fics, y que le hayan puesto atención ****e invirtieran un poco de tiempo para leerlo es muy especial. Gracias y hasta la próxima. Reviews? n.n**

**Yereri Ashra**


End file.
